Legend of Zelda: A New Hero
by Riot Writes FanFic
Summary: Shara and Lunard don't really coap with their family, especially their father, Link. Link is always so overprotective and he doesn't understand them. Furious Shara leaves home, dedicated Lunard follows to catch her. LinkxOC ZeldaxOC OCxOC Completed!
1. Family Togetherness

**Family Togetherness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. But even as I say it, I so wish I did.**

Shara stayed low as she dashed over to the other side of the ranch, she just couldn't take it, she had to do it, she wanted to do it, and she could do it as she ran over to her Father's horse and grabbed it's reigns. She knew just as well her parents would kill her if they saw her stealing her Father's horse and sneaking out of the house at night. They would probably suspect something, but there was nothing to suspect, well, not really she just liked to play with her friend that she met one day. Shara knew as well that her father wouldn't let her wonder off and play with him, especially counting on who it was, but she hated what he though and skipped over it ignoring his warnings and lectures. She was going to sneak out and she was going to do it like a pro.

The horse was drinking water out of the bucket on the ground as Shara crouch walked up to her and grabbed the reigns. The horse didn't care as Shara slipped a saddle on it's back and tightened the buckle. The horse was to used to her riding it, ever since she was a little girl she rode on the horse everywhere, her father always watched her, protectively. It was always protectively it was as if he didn't care how much she was of him. She wanted to run out there, at the speed of the wind on the horse, letting the wind whistle through her blond hair, but he just wouldn't allow that. He was so protective it almost disgusted her, even the though of it almost made her vomit. Shara shook her head, ignoring her thoughts as she patted the horse and slipped her leg over the horse.

Once Shara settled herself into the saddle she kicked the horse's sides and reared it around, ducking under the aluminum roof and kicking it again, hard this time and it ran down the road.

She couldn't go to fast, the pounding of the horse's feet would wake her father so she put the horse into a trot to the backside of the ranch. The first thought that went into her mind was to jump over the back gate, her father had did it once, she saw him when she was a little girl, she wasn't sure why he was in such a hurry but her brother had to take care of her while her parents were gone. She kicked the horse again, hard, and it went off in a run. She didn't care about the hard beating of the horse's hooves; she needed it to have speed for her to jump over the gate and out into Hyrule field. Soon the horse was so close to the gate that Shara thought for a moment it wouldn't jump in till she could feel it's front legs start to lift up.

The horse lifted its front legs high over the gate and pushed up hard with it's back legs to get it's whole body over. Soon the horse had successfully jumped over the gate, but the hard part was landing perfectly right on the other side. It's front lowered down as it sank to the ground and the hooves planted on the ground it started to run further for its back legs to hit the ground. And pretty soon all four feet were on the ground and Shara was holding on tightly to the reigns, shivering. Once she had regained her self she kicked the horse and went off towards the Gerudo Dessert.

Lunard didn't need to be informed that Shara had ran away, he technically already knew when he heard Epona's hoofs' it was such a remembering noise that he shot up from bed instantly. He glanced out the window and saw Epona jump over the gate; he had a bad feeling about this. Throwing the covers off he slipped out of bed and quickly slipped into some pants and grabbed a tunic on his way out. Slamming the door behind him he rushed down the stairs, getting impatient he jumped over the railing and landed on the floor, he continued on and ran out the front door. If he was right he knew the exact place Shara was headed, and he could catch her before she did something crazy.

But it was to late when Lunard rushed out of the house and grabbed a horse near the barn, he was sure Malon wouldn't mind if he barrowed one of her horses. He swung his leg over the horse and kicked its sides. The horse went on galloping out of the ranch and into Hyrule Field.

Sure their mother would get angry, especially their father, but Lunar had to get Shara and Shara had to get out of the house for a while. But all in all, he was going to be ticked off when he discovered they vanished.


	2. Lecture

**Lecture**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish I did.**

**Hello people! I hope this chapter will be a good one. Summing up everything, Shara ran away from home and Lunard chased her so she wouldn't get in trouble. Now that their not home, lets see what Link, their father, will do, and who Link married…**

It wasn't the first night Link woke up screaming with sweat over his bare chest, and it wasn't the first time his wife woke up with a start and wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him. Soon the screaming died down and Link wiped some sweat off of his forehead. He had been hopping that the dream would stop coming, but it just did, the dream of everything changing. A dream that Zelda and Aaron finally show their love, a dream where Karina dieing and a total loss sweeping over him. But that was besides the fact, it probably wouldn't happen anytime soon, and he knew it to be true when he heard Karina's voice in his ear.

Link relaxed and he laid back down with Karina closely next to him. "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Link nodded and turned to look at her, Karina's long brown hair, some of it brushing against his cheek, it felt comfortable and right. "I just had a bad dream that's all." He answered, combing her hair to the back of her ear.

"Okay. I guess its best to wake up anyways though." Karina said and she got up. Link laid in the bed watching as she walked through the room to get dressed, his wife, and what a beautiful sight she was. Link sighed and slipped out of bed himself, if it was for the worse he had to check up on Lunard and Shara, for reasons he didn't want to mention to Karina because she always said he was overprotective.

When Link had slipped on a loose shirt and some jeans did he walk into the hallway. Maybe he knew it when he didn't hear anything when he knocked on Shara's door. Panic swept over him, he wanted to think they were all right, but being how overprotective he was, he opened the door to see no trace of Shara anywhere, just an open window. Link cursed and dashed out of the room, slamming the door close as he did so.

Karina jumped and looked at Link who dashed down the stairs into the living room. Yes, she did suspect maybe he had just gotten angry because Shara was not in her room. But that was when she heard him curse downstairs, she began to get worried and she dashed over to Lunard's room. Karina fingered the knob and opened the door, it creaked open and inside was Lunard's bed… empty. She froze and stared at the bed, Link was sure to throw a fit about this because of how overprotective he was. Karina sighed and dashed back into her room, the only way to do something was to find them; she had a guess on where Shara was.

_Hyrule Castle…_

Zelda shivered under the silk covers opening her eyes just a bit to see her tiara and earrings on the counter near the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes again. _How would it feel if someone was right next to me? _She thought, but the thought quickly vanished, that probably would never happen, but the thought came up again. _What if… what if Aaron was there? _She shot up from the bed holding the covers close. How could she even think of such a thing? She must really be going insane. Shaking her head to get the thought out she slipped out of bed, no longer thinking of sleeping anymore.

The thought of Aaron loving Zelda was insane, but the one time, and she remembered exactly, when he had called an audience with her, he didn't talk business, just something that disturbed her. Then again, she had to admit, she loved him, secretly, and not even her brother knew that.

Quickly Zelda slipped into a pink and white dress not caring for her tiara instead letting her hair flow as she exited the room and stepped out into the hallway. It was a cold morning, _maybe around the time Link would wake up_, she thought. That was the cue of Nohan exiting his room running his hand through his hair. _Must have had one of those tough nights, poor, Nohan. _Zelda thought looking at her brother's grim face. "Have a rough night again?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Um… Yeah. Rough night, debates everywhere, I just don't know how mother and father lived through it." Nohan said, sighing and walking over to the staircase. Zelda sighed and followed suit behind him.

_Gerudo Fortress…_

Aaron was awake even before the moon hit midnight, he was used to getting up very, very early, and it was a habit, a hereditary habit. In hereditary habit Nabooru did it all the time, she would get up and stair out to the desert. It was a good sight to see with the night air blowing the sand across the dunes, beautiful. Nabooru stood looking at the dunes while Aaron stared off, sitting at the edge at the top of the fortress. Nabooru had her arms crossed while Aaron let one leg dangle over the edge and the other bent, being held up by an arm. The sandy air blew at Aaron's short red hair, and he opened his mouth, coughing instantly from the sand. "Look who's here…" Aaron said, pointing at a horse riding in from the Valley.

Nabooru leaned down and looked at the horse. "Can't be." She murmured.

"Who?" Aaron asked squinting at the figure jumping off the horse. "Dear lord." Aaron grumbled leaning back when he noticed whom it was. "Link is going to kill her."

"That's the point. Why is she here?" Nabooru asked straightening back to where she was.

"She came here yesterday. I knew she lied to be about Link knowing she was here, he would never permit that, never. She developed a fondness with someone here. I can't recall his name. I think it was like Alicon or something." Aaron answered folding his arms behind his head and leaning back.

"That Hyrulian orphan? Never expected that." Nabooru said walking up to Aaron and kicking him in the stomach. "Get up. Go welcome her." She ordered.

Aaron shrugged and sat up. "Fine." And he stood up, starting to make his way to the valley entrance.

Nabooru sighed, watching her son jump down the sections and landing finally on ground level. "Stubborn… Just like me."

**Took me awhile to make this one because, well, I couldn't think up a name for Link's wife. Hehe, then I thought up of Karina from another story in My brother supplied the name Alicon, I liked that one, and he gave it to me when he was thinking of a name for Link's wife. Hehe just came up with boy names. Smart and stupid brother.**


	3. Love NOT!

**Love… not**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. tear tear.**

Maybe it would be for all day that she would think about Aaron holding her closely, if that did happen she wouldn't be able to live. Zelda shook and focused her attention on Nohan who was just poking his food with a fork. "You need to eat."

"Don't remind me, Zelda. I hate eating." Nohan ordered shoving the plate far away from him.

"Because you always choke on it?" Zelda asked, trying to make her brother laugh.

"That to." Nohan agreed standing up, making the chair fall back in the process. "I'm going off." He continued and he walked away.

Zelda bolted up from her seat. "Where are you going, Nohan? Wait up!" she yelled following Nohan as he grabbed his cape and walked out.

_Gerudo's Fortress_

Aaron jumped down from the sheer cliff and landed a few meters away from the not surprised Shara as she patted Epona's nose. "Do you know how many rules your breaking?" he asked, referring to Link's rules of the household.

"Tell that to Zelda, Aaron." Shara spat guiding Epona up to a post and tying the reins to it. "I just came to visit."

"Visit? HAHA! That's a laugh; you came here to talk to that orphan didn't you? I know your fond of him!" Aaron shouted, and really laughing too.

"Fond? You have got to be kidding. I'm not fond of him, I just came to visit!" Shara shouted, leaning forward and jabbing her finger at Aaron's chest, giving order.

"I'm sorry, "mother". I just thought that you came here because of that reason, I don't see any other reason why you would come here with out your father's permission." Aaron said shrugging and rubbing in the words to make fun of her.

Shara grunted and pushed Aaron aside. "Big help you are, Prince of the Gerudos, HA! That's what makes me laugh!" she said and walked up the stairs. Aaron shrugged again and followed up the stairs behind her. "Say I'm fond! When you can't even see your fond of someone! Sheesh! Can't see a thing that appears in front of you!" she shouted again, getting really pumped.

_What could she possibly mean there? _Aaron wondered and he ran up to her as she walked by the wide-eyed guards. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, eager to know what she meant.

"Exactly!" Shara shouted and stopped, turning around on her heel to stair up at Aaron. "What do you think I mean? You and Zelda, I have to point out everything to people!" again she was doing it, jabbing her finger at his chest to make a point, literally.

Aaron stood still as Shara walked up to the awaiting Nabooru. _Zelda and me–, _"what do you mean by me and Zelda?" he asked, again eager to retrieve the answer.

"Hello Nabooru, good to see you." Shara said, stopping in front of her to say it, and continuing on to an opening in the fortress, bared.

"You to, Shara." Nabooru said, nodding and barely able to contain herself from laughing from the dumbfounded look on her son's face. "I'll take it from here, Aaron."

Relaxed, finally. "Thanks mother. I needed to go off myself anyways." Aaron remarked and he sighed, finally getting out of Shara's knots, actually, more like his knots. He turned on his heel in the same sort of fashion that Nabooru did to follow Shara.

Then Aaron stopped to ponder over what Shara had said about Zelda and him. What had she meant? Did she think that Zelda and him we're in love, if so, that was impossible, never, but what if it was true? Aaron shook his head violently, what was he thinking, when did this come up? When had he ever thought of Zelda? Wait, come to think of it, he thought about Zelda for a long time ever since Link's marriage. Then, as if by cue, his stomach twisted at the thought of her, he felt like vomiting, but he couldn't, it was something far different then vomiting, but at the thought of it, he surely did want to vomit. He covered his mouth as he ran over to the stable to fetch a horse, gross.

_Lon Lon Ranch, the place Malon was kind enough to lend to Link while she and her father were away…_

"Link, please, calm down!" Karina shouted, trying to get a grip on her husband who paced around the room, stopping to bang his hand on the wall every now and then.

"Don't tell me to cal, down, Karina! I should of known they'd try and run away! I knew I should have locked the doors!" Link continued to shout, his face turning red with fury.

Karina reached out and grasped her husband's shoulders to stop him from pacing. "Their fine! I mean, what did you expect from parents like us? Didn't you think they would be a little like both of us?" she asked trying to put in the part that Link would have done it to, and it was true she would too.

Only then did he start shaking his head violently. "I would have never of done this! Never!" Link shouted. It was so frustrating! He was the one throwing a tantrum while his wife stayed perfectly calm, actually she was trying to help him, but he was just refusing her aide. No, he didn't want to refuse her aide, but Shara and Lunard! They had disobeyed him by running away! If he saw them, oh what he would do, ripping limb from limb!

"They'll come back, I know it, Link! And yes you would of done the same! Such adventurous person you are, and me too! If you'd just lay off them a little, get to know them better instead of instantly placing down rules!" Karina shouted, starting to lose her nerve to. _Why can't he do that? Why can't he just understand, instead of getting angry when there's no trace of them, how about wait and see if they come back? If they don't then you can get angry! If they are gone there might be a good explanation. _Karina thought.

As if by magic Link started to calm down, he stopped pacing at first then he sank on the coach, the red anger leaving his face. Karina sat down on the coach next to him, relieved. "Your right, Karina. I'm sorry, I'm just, I'm sorry." Link started up, Karina knew what he meant, and she placed a finger on his lips before he could start up again.

"I forgive you, but you just need to stay calm and not worry about Shara and Lunard that much, Lunard has been through adventures while Shara has not, she might of left for that reason. But Lunard, that is odd for him to leave also. But besides that, you can't get angry yet! They will come back." Karina spoke softly resting her head on Link's shoulder. _I may know why Lunard left though. But I can't tell Link; he would get furious from that too. And I promised Lunard that I wouldn't tell his father. Love is a strange thing, odd too. _Karina thought to herself.

Link sighed and dropped his head. "Okay. I'll wait for them to return. And I won't get mad, I promise." He vowed running his fingers through his hair. He did that often when he was stressed, many people did that, but Link did it for reasons besides stress, it was a habit.

"Good." Karina replied softly and she kissed Link on the cheek, stood up from the coach and walked away. Link sighed and watched her walk away. He felt sorry and mad at himself for yelling at her; he shouldn't be mean to her! Never! But he was just so mad! He couldn't keep control of himself, he sighed again and stood up brushing off his tunic he had slipped on. _Wait, I've got to wait. _He repeated to himself so he wouldn't get mad again.


	4. Terrible Secret

**Terrible Secret**

**Disclaimer: I will not cry! I don't own it! 'tear'**

**Well hello again! I know some of you aren't patient and I can't wait to update! So I gave you some time to enjoy this! I want to make is long so you can enjoy some of it and not worry about the next one for some time. Enjoy!**

Lunard crept silently up the cliff face one hand after the other, holding onto handholds against the wall. He had a horse, if he still had it he wouldn't have to climb up the cliff, but the odds were against him. Some how Shara made sure no one was following and he lost sight of her as she rounded a corner. He had jumped off the horse and it was just the time for a small Poe to pop up and scare the horse away! It frustrated him because he had no horse now. Shara was hoping for that to happen, she was hoping that he would lose his horse and have to climb up the cliff. And she had Epona, which gave her a home field advantage.

It wasn't long before he finally got to the top and he heaved up his leg to get to safety. He made it as he got up he rolled onto the ground gasping for air. Oh how he hated his sister's cleverness! He turned around and coughed on the ground, taking a deep breath he stood up and looked around. Lunard wouldn't be in that predicament if the Bandits hadn't taken out the bridge, again, he wouldn't have to bother with the climb. But they did, they took out the bridge so no supply could arrive to the Gerudos and they would starve to death, but no! They didn't starve to death actually their just right as rain. He stood up and swayed, sweat forming over his brow from the blazing sun, he had been here before. When his sister was really young, he was pretty young too, but he was old enough, around the age his father was when he had his little adventure.

Lunard could remember it clearly; he went there to talk to Nabooru, to see her son, Aaron. Aaron was young there to, a little older then Lunard but that didn't matter. Link found out about Aaron and found out that his father was Ganondorf. Instead of talking to Nabooru as planned, he talked to Aaron and Aaron told him everything, told him what Kotake told him. Kotake had said specifically that the Master Sword had returned and it was up to Aaron and Lunard to stop the fiend who rebuilt it.

It wasn't a good time to think about the past, true, especially when there was a sound of a horse coming. Lunard stiffened and glanced over his shoulder, a brown skinned man riding a horse was coming from Gerudo Fortress. He stiffened again, but then he relaxed, it was Aaron, his friend, and ally. The horse was brought close and pulled on the reins to a halt in front of Lunard.

"Hi, Aaron." Lunard said sheepishly thinking funny idiotic things that were going through Aaron's brain.

"It looks like you both want to get killed." Aaron said as he jumped off the horse and landed on the rough ground.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lunard asked, getting a tiny bit confused.

"Shara is here. Link is going to kill both of you." Aaron pointed out as he patted the horse's nose.

Lunard nodded in agreement. "I know, I know! But my mother can control it. And etc. But, why are you out here?" he asked.

"Kotake told me to visit Zelda. So I was heading for Hyrule Castle." Aaron answered as he readied to climb back on the horse.

"Wait! Let me come with you!" Lunard shouted and he climbed on the horse, seated behind Aaron.

_Desert Temple, before Aaron left…_

Yes! Yes, it was as she had seen! The child, maybe it was the future, or maybe the past, but it didn't matter. The child, and what a healthy child it looked like too, red hair already sprouting to show his father's side, also with tan skin and a stern face. Yes, it had to be Aaron's child! But it was overly strange, who was the mother of this healthy child, yes! There she was, blond hair, and peachy skin resembling the tan skin on the child.

Kotake leaned back and examined the small orb; she was channeling her magic into it so it can reveal things to her, but not this revealing! But who could the woman possibly be? She only saw the face, wait, wait, there was more! There, a pink and white dress, could it be? Could it possibly be the person she thought it was? Yes, it most certainly was, Zelda, the child's mother was Zelda. She had to notify Aaron immediately! But what of the child? Was it growing now inside Zelda? She washed the image of the three away and another yet appeared. Zelda in the market place in Kakariko, she deepened the image, focusing and looking into Zelda. Yes, the poor thing was already growing. The baby there, but how could it possibly be? Was Aaron not telling her something, her and Nabooru?

Kotake disconnected the image and the orb smashed to the ground, well, unharmed. She had to tell Aaron to go meet Zelda, maybe she was only seeing the future again and Zelda was not yet pregnant. She wasn't sure she snapped her fingers and the broom appeared under her. She grasped the handle and flew off. If the child were to be born, such wondrous things would happen!

_Kakariko Market Place…_

Zelda wasn't absolutely sure why her brother brought her here, or why she even followed, or why Nohan would want to come here. But she didn't mind, much, she always wanted to go to the new market place and Nohan needed the fresh air, judging on how his night went. They soon entered a pub and they walked over to a lone table with only one person sitting there and snoring. Zelda sat next to the man while Nohan sat farthest from him, slumped and thinking.

Zelda spied over at the man, she was doing that for some reason, and he was sleeping in a pub of course, yet he didn't look homeless or anything. Actually the man looked quiet pleasant, maybe he had just dosed off at the table while he was drinking, nothing. The man wore a blue cloak with it's hood up as he slept, or was he sleeping, it didn't matter. And he had a richly decorated sword on his back. She couldn't see the blade of the sword but she saw the hilt that was decorated with curves and symbols.

While Nohan seemed not to pay any attention to anything. Zelda leaned back and slumped on the table, elbows resting on it. Oh how was she bored, how she wanted to jump on a horse and ride over to Gerudo Fortress and talk with Aaron, it was always fun to talk to him. Wait, what the hell was she thinking! She stood up, she was just crazy enough to leave and do just that. She slipped off the chair and walked out of the pub. Nohan didn't notice her leave, and even if he did, he wouldn't really care.


	5. Real Love, though Secret

**Real Love, though Secret**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Well, you don't either!**

**I was figuring yes, it would be a good time to get onto Aaron and Zelda's love. So lets begin!**

Zelda found herself far away from the Market place and pacing at the entrance near the ancient tree. She couldn't focus, couldn't even think straight for that matter, her mind was spinning over things. She was hungry, but she couldn't eat, and she was lonely, even if there were quiet a few people passing by. She just couldn't quiet put her finger on what was wrong, because several things were not right, at all.

×.×

It didn't take long at all to find Zelda, she was right at the entrance, pacing. Aaron rode up on the horse and pulled back on the reins when they got close, and by the looks of it, she seemed very surprised to see him. Lunard jumped down, followed by Aaron. "Aaron, Lunard. I didn't expect to see you here." Zelda said, still looking quiet shocked.

"Lunard, you find Nohan… and keep him busy. Zelda, come with me." Aaron said softly.

Lunard glanced over Aaron, mirroring Zelda's puzzled look. "O…kay?" he said and he walked off.

Aaron nodded and looked at Zelda, "come on, Zelda." He ordered and Zelda walked up to him. Aaron hoisted her up and set her on the horse, his firm strong hands on her hips, then he quickly let go and jumped on himself.

Zelda felt shaken, what could Aaron possibly want? Why did she shiver when he hoisted her on the horse? It didn't matter and she estimated they were going to Hyrule Castle when they left Kakariko Village.

×.×

Soon they had arrived back to Hyrule Castle and Aaron only hoped that Lunard could distract Nohan long enough to do what he needed to do. Zelda slipped off the horse quickly and walked into the castle, and he would need a long time to do what he needed to, Aaron slipped off the horse and handed it to a guard, then he ran in after her.

Zelda was marching up the stairs when Aaron got there. "Zelda! Wait!" he shouted, but she seemed to not of heard and kept on walking up. Aaron grunted and dashed up the stairs. When he got up the stairs did Zelda turn around right in front of him.

"What do you want Aaron!" Zelda shouted, it seemed she really wanted to know to.

Aaron stiffened, how was he supposed to do this? He knew nothing of these things, how was he supposed to answer? He figured with one thing. "I want… I want you." He said, almost in a whisper. And by the looks of it, it shook Zelda, he could remember distinctly that they loved each other a long time ago and they had slept with each other. But Koume was evil enough to erase their memories so they wouldn't remember it, remember their love. He knew that because Koume always, always followed Ganon, while Kotake, she didn't. Kotake had said it specifically as well to go and see Zelda and talk to her, and she gave him his memory. The memory almost scared him, to think that he loved Zelda, but then again, what Shara had said, it was perfectly true.

"What?" Zelda asked puzzled from the way he answered. He knew that she was already starting to remember also though, but she was just making sure of it.

"You know 'what'." Aaron replied, getting a little anxious, and annoyed. "I love you, Zelda."

×.×

The word aroused Zelda, and it seemed, it aroused Aaron as well. From his eyes he seemed anxious, and she felt it too, so anxious. Aaron had pinned her to the wall and was smothering her with kisses, over her neck and face. Zelda couldn't take it, she was about to snap, she grasped Aaron's face and kissed him, sliding her hands to wrap around his neck. Aaron picked her up and carried her to her room, towards the awaiting bed.

_Kakariko Village…_

Lunard wasn't sure what Aaron expected him to do with Nohan, all he did know was he had to distract him for a while, but from what? Aaron was always like that, never telling him the less important stuff, only the important. But to him, that information was important. It was hard, and easy to find Nohan, he was leaning over a well with a young man sitting next to him on the well. Lunard walked up, bored, as usual.

Nohan glanced over and saw Lunard approaching. "Hey, Lunard. Your dad said you could come here?" he asked, as if knowing the answer already.

"No, Aaron told me to come here, well, actually, Aaron brought me here, he said he needed to talk to Zelda." Lunard answered, as he eyed a woman walking by.

"Really…" Nohan said dully, he seemed bored too. "Wait, Aaron wanted to talk to Zelda?"

"Yeah, he didn't say about what, he just wanted me to distract you for awhile." Lunard said, shrugging.

"Why?" Nohan asked, starting to get alert and paying attention.

"Got me. He didn't say anything about it. I did hear he was bringing Zelda back to the Castle." Lunard replied, a little worried about Nohan's alertness.

"We better get going. Come on, Alan. We can talk later, after this is settled." Nohan said to the young man wearing the blue cape next to him.

"We'd best. I'll get my daughter and meet you at Hyrule." The person named Alan replied.

"Okay. Come on, Lunard, I got a bad feeling about this." Nohan said again, and he ran down the stairs, grabbing hold of Lunard's arm in the progress.

_Hyrule Castle…_

It had only lasted a few minutes, but Aaron knew that was precious time that he needed, and he used it, wisely. Quietly he slipped out of the bed and put his cloths back on. The first thing he needed was for Nohan and Lunard to come barging in while they lay like that. He tightened his strap and glanced over at the peaceful sleeping Zelda. The last time they had done it, they had plenty of time, and it hurt him to leave her without her knowing. And then they would never know they had done it, Koume made clear sure of that, but if what Kotake said was true, Zelda would need him. Kotake didn't explain much but she had said that Zelda would need him because of the 'new' life that was prospering. He didn't understand what he meant, most of the time he didn't understand what either of the twin sisters meant.

He sighed and slipped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him, so as to not wake her. He needed to make sure Nohan or Lunard wouldn't suspect anything, their relation ship with each other had to be kept secret, for now. Aaron held his head, oh how would he love if it hadn't to be kept a secret, if only, if only. If that was the life, he would be able to make love to her without having to worry about anybody, but the world conspired against him.

Aaron got down the stairs and into the dining room, sitting himself on one of the chairs. How did he remember it? Ganon had made love to Nabooru before he ever went to Hyrule to talk to the King. Then he left her, poor Nabooru with a little baby in her arms, him, little baby Aaron in her arms. Ganon didn't return, for a long time, when he did, he had changed into a cold hearted fiend, never would he be like that, never. Nabooru hid Aaron from Ganon, hid Aaron in the Fortress so Ganon could never find his son. Then 7 years after that, Link came a long, and crossed the Haunted Wasteland to the Desert Colossus. Then everything else happened. He was only about 15 when that happened. But it changed when Link, the Hero of Time went back and finished Ganon off. Ganon ceased to exist, but only in the split between the dark world and the real world.

Oh how he remembered that! And he enjoyed it, to know his evil father was gone forever. But he wasn't, he came back when Aaron was only 14. Again, Link defeated him, using the Curst Sword; the sword that Ganon wished would be Link's demise. But it wasn't, Link lived and destroyed him, yet again. And Aaron used the power of darkness and the sages to send Ganon back into the rift between the dark world and the real world. 2 years after that, Link had his son, Lunard, when he was 17. Then Lunard had grown and teamed up with him to defeat a person who had recreated the Master Sword. Kotake had sent them on that objective. Then now, what would happen now? Ganon would return and Link would finish him? No, couldn't be, Link was far too old for that, and Ganon hadn't returned for a long time, and for that long time, there has been peace, luckily. He only hoped that Zelda and him would live… together.


	6. New Arrival

New Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I do own Shara, Luanrd, Aaron, Nohan, Karina, Saori, and Alan. Yes, you heard me!

Sorry for not updating, I've been so busy because I'm volunteering at the Teen Center. Well let's continue shall we!

**Summary: Aaron and Zelda made love with each other, Nohan and Lunard are returning to Hyrule and some new person was talking to Nohan. And it seems this person called Alan was sleeping at the pub and he has a daughter that he is going to pick up and he will meet Nohan and Lunard at Hyrule when he does.**

Nohan and Lunard made it to Hyrule with the guard giving them information that Zelda and Aaron got there. Nohan looked as if he was about to run in but Lunard stopped him.

"Let go of my shoulder, Lunard." Nohan ordered, getting annoyed.

"We got to wait for your friend, Alan. And besides, what do you think Aaron will do to Zelda?" Lunard asked, not taking the order.

"I think that something bad will happen! Now let me go! Or I will order the guards to make you let go." Nohan threatened.

Lunard stiffened; he had never seen Nohan act like this, at all. "Fine." He replied and he let go of Nohan's shoulder.

At that specific moment the sound of two horses echoed. Nohan stopped and glanced over to see two horses carrying two people, one woman, and one man. "Nohan!" the man shouted, as they got close. Nohan squinted and noticed who it was.

"Alan! I didn't think you'd find your daughter." Nohan said, smiling at the woman who jumped off the horse and ran up, letting the guard take it, as so did Alan.

"What's that supposed to mean? … What's wrong with you?" the girl said looking at Lunard who was goggling at her.

Lunard snapped back into reality to realize that he was staring at the girl's beauty. "Um. Nothing." He said, stuttering

"Come on! I can't wait any longer!" Nohan shouted finally and he dashed into the castle.

The other dashed in after him and when they entered Alan and the girl stopped looking and staring at it, it was truly beautiful, except for the dinning room that held the Prince of the Gerudos. Aaron looked up, his eyes red as if he had been crying, then he glanced back down and swiftly wiped his eyes.

"Aaron? What's wrong?" Lunard asked as Nohan dashed into another room.

Aaron looked back up and swallowed. "Nothing, I was just thinking about what happened between my mother and Ganondorf." He replied in a choking voice.

Lunard reached down and patted his back. "There, there, Aaron." He said relaxing, acting like a mother.

"Oh shut up!" Aaron shouted pushing Lunard aside and laughing, he did have a way of people forgetting things.

"Did I miss something?" a sweet voice asked.

Aaron and Lunard looked up to see Zelda coming over wearing a flimsy nightdress, and smiling. To Aaron's point of view, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. While Lunard's point of view was that she seemed very, very happy, for some reason, which was strange.

"Hey, Zelda." Aaron said, smiling, a playful smile. Zelda smiled back, but this was a sweet one, she seemed to be remembering that slight few minutes of enjoyment.

"Same on what Zelda said. Did I miss something or did you guys just fall in love?" Lunard asked, walking over to each of them and studying them, then standing in the middle of the two and looking back at both of them. "Seriously, I swear, Zelda, you used to not really like Aaron. Both of you used to bicker like my parents!"

"Really? I didn't know that." Zelda said happily and she walked over to Nohan whom was looking at them and scratching his head. "Who's your friend?"

Nohan snapped back and looked over at Alan. "This is Alan." He said motioning towards Alan. "And this is his daughter, what was it again?" he asked glancing over at the girl.

"Saori. My name is Saori." She replied, getting a little frustrated.

Lunard goggled at Saori while nobody was looking. _So her name was Saori. And such a beautiful name to go with it too! And what a beautiful bod—_ "Well, nice to meet you, Saori. I'm princess Zelda." Zelda said, cutting into Lunard's thoughts.

"Noticed." Saori replied, bowing a little. _Got quite a temper though. But still._

"You must be new." Aaron said standing up. "Do you know any way to treat a woman, such as a Princess? Apparently not."

Saori turned around and glared at Aaron with her emerald eyes blazing. _Beautiful eyes too!_ "What do you know? I guess the only respect you know of is acting like you own the place!" she backfired. _Ow, that's got to hurt._

In moments Saori had her head turned with a red mark on her cheek. "Saori! Hold your tongue!" Alan shouted, lowering his hand from the backhand he did at her.

"Sorry, father." Saori said quietly, almost as if she were whimpering. _Wonder what made her have such an attitude? _Lunard continued to think as he looked at her.

"If I could of, I would of thrown you back at that place!" Alan snapped. _What could he be talking about? Whatever it is, it sure is disturbing Saori._

"I'm sorry! Please, anywhere but there! Just leave me at Kakariko! Just not there." Saori pleaded, forgetting about everyone else who was staring at them.

"Forget it. You will stay here, and Zelda or him for that matter will teach you some matters." Alan snapped, nodding towards Lunard to show the word 'him' meant him. Lunard stiffened looking at Alan. Then it seemed he noticed everyone else. "Sorry, please forgive me. I wanted my daughter to meet you, Zelda, so you can be her nanny in a way." He explained.

Zelda shook her head and nodded a yes. "Sure."

Alan nodded. "Thank you. And thank you for letting me come, Nohan. But I must take my leave." He explained and he stomped out. _Wow. Wonder how she feels?_

Saori looked at everyone, she seemed quiet frightened from when she had first arrived. "Hi, sorry about what I said earlier." She said quietly.

"Not a problem!" Lunard found himself bursting out. "Right, Aaron?" Aaron nodded. "See? No problem! Forgive or forget if you know what I mean. Come on, I'll show you to a guest room." Lunard said again, he couldn't even begin to think why he was saying it either.

"You do that, Lunard. Nohan, go and sort her out. Aaron, I want to talk to you." Zelda ordered and Nohan rushed up the stairs with Lunard and Saori following suit.

"Talk to me or just kiss me?" Aaron asked when they were gone.

Zelda smiled and walked up to him. "Both." She said and she kissed his lips. Then they unlocked and she looked deeply at him. "Now the talk. Why did you come for me, at Kakariko?" she asked.

It was a simple question but hard at the same time, better said, then done. "Kotake told me to find you. She gave me my memory of you and… me. Then she told me that you would need me because of a…." Aaron's voice trailed off.

"Because of a…. What?" Zelda asked.

He understood now, what Kotake meant, what the term 'new' life meant. It meant that Aaron was going to be a father. He smiled and held her close. "Because of a child coming."

"What?" Zelda asked, famished.

"Zelda, your pregnant." Aaron replied firmly.


	7. Trouble

**Trouble**

**Disclaimer: 'sniffle' Don't own it.**

**Oh! How I am pleased! Well yes, I'm sorry for not updating in quite a while but, well, I'm not sure if it will be worth the wait. I don't know what to do with where I left Aaron and Zelda. But I'll just leave it that they goggled at each other then they understood and Zelda accepted it. Eh? You blaming me? Good for you!**

Alicon's head buzzed as he staggered across the Haunted Wasteland, he was losing blood, and fast, he needed to get there and tell Nabooru or Aaron about what happened. It was all so slim, the memory of what happened, it was slipping away like his blood was dripping on the sandy ground. It pained when the dunes wound up and sprayed sand at his scars on his face and arms, but he ignored it and continued on. He had grimly crossed the sinking sand. It was hard, but he made it and he was almost there, almost at the Fortress. Yet he could still hear his voice. Inside his head, toying with him. Alicon stopped and fell to his knees, it hurt so much, that echoing voice, such a pain. Alicon willed himself on and continued in till he saw two posts with red flags. _Almost there_ Alicon said to himself. _Yes almost there. But it seems so distant. I must get there, must, must. _Alicon continued on, his will strong, thanks to Nabooru and Kotake's training.

As he got closer he saw it, a faint person. Alicon's hopes rose and he ran with al of his left over strength. Soon the person came in view, Nabooru, she had felt his call for help. He got nearer so close, then he was right up to her, panting. Nabooru looked down at him, bewildered. Then, with all his strength lost and blood seeping out, he fainted on the ground in front of Nabooru. She knelt down next to him and touched the gashing scar on his forehead, then the one near his neck. She gritted her teeth, this couldn't be good, not at all.

_Somewhere in Hyrule Field (Don't ask where)…_

The wind whistled by. Throwing Karina's brown hair flying. Karina looked over to where the gust of wind had come from. _That's odd. The wind hasn't blown from Lake Hylia since… NO! _The thought jumped at her as she thought of it. It couldn't possibly be. NO! She never wanted it to happen again! Never again, just a little longer with peace, a little longer. Oh but the world conspired against her! _Why!_ She pleaded. But it could be possible that it wasn't, possible, but not impossible. Karina kicked the horse and it spun around to face Hyrule Castle. _Should I warn them? No wait. Last time Ganon came from the Spirit Temple. Yes, your master will return! And you will follow him. NO! _She shook her head furiously. It couldn't possibly be that. She kicked the horse and it went off towards Gerudo Fortress. If she remembered correctly, Ganon came from there, and she was waiting for him there when he came back to Hyrule that one day.

_Lake Hylia…_

Scarecrow jumped down from the roof of the observatory and landed on the ground with a loud 'thud'. "Ow! Crap!" Scarecrow shouted and fell to the ground holding his leg, he didn't bend his knees when he had landed on the ground. Soon he regained his composure and stood up and jumped around in his scarecrow mask.

"Sein! Get that mask off!" an old man shouted from the door to the observatory. Scarecrow stopped jumping and looked at the old man with a large mouth.

"Never!" he shouted and jumped around.

The old man came up behind scarecrow and smacked the back of his head, making the mask fall off and flutter down to the ground. "You should be researching on Ruto's eggs! Not playing around like a child!" the old man shouted, opening his large mouth wide, as if to eat him alive.

Scarecrow actually Sein showed his palms at the old man. "But I need to have fun. Besides…" Sein said, picking in his ear. "Shouldn't Ruto be taking care of her eggs? We might hurt the eggs or something. If a Zora had them, maybe they'd be okay."

"That's just the thing, Sein! Princess Ruto is off somewhere. So we have to take care of her eggs." The old man shouted again, bearing his crooked and chipped teeth.

"Princess Ruto's children you mean. I'd much rather prefer that, then just saying eggs." Sein said, pulling his finger out of his ear and whipping it against his thumb. "Why do _I_ have to watch over the eggs anyways?"

"Because you have some Zora blood!" the old man shouted. "Unless you didn't know!"

"Quiet already! You don't need to remind me of what I'm half of! I don't even want to be reminded!" Sein shouted and he twirled around towards a stable nearby.

"Where are you going, Sein?" the old man asked.

"Ruto always told me, before she left, that I should enjoy my life as a Hyrulian. So that's what I'm going to do." Sein said, smiling at what Ruto had told him. Got onto a horse and reared it towards the exit to Lake Hylia. "See yah!" he shouted and he kicked the horse.


	8. Relin

Relin

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Yet I do own Aaron, Nohan, Lunard, Shara, Karina, Sein, Relin, Saori, and everyone else.

Hello and Merry Belayed Christmas! Sorry for not updating for a long time but it has been busy over here with Christmas and all. But here is the next chapter for yeah. Hope you like it and please review.

"I think you'd best give up on your quest for conquest, Ganon. You've tried a couple of times, and failed." Majora said through his face that looked like a mask.

"I know. But maybe I can get you to help me take out Hyrule this time." Ganondorf said. They were in a void, with Majora sitting down, garbed in white as a small boy with a mask that was his face, and Ganondorf wearing a tattered robe. The void was covered in bright light; it was a void between the dark world and the light. Both Majora and Ganondorf were banished there.

"True. We could team up together and take out Link and his offspring." Majora said, smiling through the mask.

"Thought you would. Ah. Its almost open." Ganondorf said, looking at a split in the void that showed some of the desert near the Haunted Wasteland. "Yes! It's wide enough!" Ganondorf shouted, as the split in the void was wide enough for him to jump through. "I'll see you again Majora!" Ganondorf finished and he jumped through the split.

_Gerudo Fortress…_

Alicon screamed, he was remembering Ganon jump out of some weird thing and appearing before him, in the flesh. "Calm down, Alicon." Nabooru's voice said softly. That was right, he was able to journey through the Haunted Wasteland to get to the Fortress and try and warn them of Ganon's return. But he had fainted when he had arrived. But he could swear he had been murmuring what happened, as he was unconscious.

"Should I get help, Nabooru?" Shara's voice came in. Alicon smiled to himself, it was good to hear she was there; she was always nice to him. They were good friends.

"No, Shara. He'll be fine." Nabooru said stepping away from Alicon's still figure and walking over to another Gerudo woman. _Fine? How can I be fine? I need to warn them!_ Alicon said to himself.

Alicon started to struggle to get up but Shara held him down. "Ganon! Ganon returi!" he sputtered as she tried to get up and force the words.

Nabooru stopped short and glanced over her shoulder back at Alicon. "What?" she asked again, to make sure what she heard was true.

"Ganon returns! He attacked me and so did an imp! Both of them came out of some thing and told me to come to the Fortress, to tell Zelda and Link they had returned! Shara, Shara, find Zelda and your parents! Nabooru, find Aaron! They must be warned!" Alicon managed to shout spitting out some sand that was in his mouth from the journey.

Shara nodded. "I will. Nabooru, I know where Aaron is. You leave it to me. Just get everyone out of here." She said and turned around to glance out a window. "Ganon has returned before. My father will know what to do." She continued and she raced out of the room.

"Shara! It isn't safe!" Nabooru shouted after her, but it was to late, Shara was gone. Nabooru turned to the other Gerudo. "Get everyone out of here. Get yourself to Lake Hylia. That's the safest place to go. I need to follow Shara and find Aaron. I hope we can survive this, with two enemies it seems." She said and raced out of the room.

_Hyrule Castle…_

Saori wasn't all that bad actually as Lunard found out. She actually just seemed like a very sensitive girl, that was noted when Lunard stepped out of her room with a red handprint on his cheek. Lunard rubbed his cheek to get the pain away as he did so he looked up to see Aaron and Zelda walking over, holding hands. Lunard froze, _Zelda and Aaron, holding hands! Impossible! Wait ah forget it._ Lunard thought to himself as Zelda and Aaron let go when they noticed Lunard was standing right in front of them.

"Hello, Lunard. Nice day isn't it?" Zelda said, smiling and she walked past Lunard to her room to get dressed Lunard stared after her.

"Yeah, nice day isn't it Lunard?" Aaron asked smiling as well, making Lunard's attention snap over to him. Aaron brushed by him and followed Zelda. Lunard stood there a quick second in till he reached out and grabbed Aaron's collar.

"Hold it there, Aaron." Lunard said as he pulled Aaron back over to face him. Aaron looked at Lunard for an explanation. "Why were you and Zelda holding hands? She, you, you hate each other!"

Aaron laughed. "Hate each other? You must be out of your mind, Lunard, we are friends." Aaron paused. "Close friends…."

"Friends! You guys argue at each other every day! You act like my parents! An old married… couple…. Wait. Are you saying, what I think your saying?" Lunard asked, thinking maybe he came to the conclusion.

"Saying? I didn't say anything. Now if you excuse me, Lunard, Zelda is expecting me." Aaron said, wanting deeply to go back to her and leave a confused Lunard behind, trying to walk by him. Lunard blocked his way to Zelda's room.

"Oh no you don't, Aaron. Why did you want me to stall Nohan while to brought Zelda back to the Castle anyways?" Lunard asked, wanting this question to be answered at least.

Aaron glanced around for anyone else. "Listen, Lunard. You have to keep it a secret, okay? Okay?" he pleaded. Lunard nodded and put his hand to his chest in a swear. "I wanted you to give me time so I could talk with Zelda. Because… you see, those years ago, when you stopped that man with the Master Sword, refurnished? Me and Zelda… well, we sort of made love with each other." Lunard didn't say a word, he seemed to be still listening so Aaron continued. "Koume found out and she erased our memory of it so it wouldn't happen. Now here, when you were coming to the Fortress, Kotake had given me back my memory and had told me that Zelda would need me in the future. I didn't understand what she meant so I went to see Zelda, Kotake said she would be at the Market, I went there and I didn't want Nohan to find out so I wanted you to make sure he didn't come to the Castle very fast.

"I told Zelda about it, sort of. And she remembered what happened last time. Then we sort of…." Lunard nodded, already knowing what Aaron was going to say. "Yeah. Then when you guys come here. I realized what Kotake meant about her needing me in the future. Zelda was pregnant with a child…." Aaron said, making the emphasize of the dots known.

Lunard stared at Aaron for a long, long passing moment then he pushed him towards Zelda's door. "You got a secret Aaron. But how long it will be secret, I don't know… actually, do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Aaron nodded. "What then?" Aaron quietly muttered to himself, but Lunard heard it. "A boy! Good god! How long has she been pregnant, come to think about it, she has gotten quite big, don't yeah think?"

Aaron nodded. "She's been pregnant for a while. And yes, I've noticed that she has gotten big. But you can't tell anyone. Nobody must know, it's a secret between me, Zelda, and you, okay?" he said.

"Exactly. But when are you going to tell?" Lunard asked.

Aaron shrugged as he backed over to Zelda's door and opened it. "Dunno. But I will, I hope soon." With that Aaron slipped into Zelda's room and shut the door, leaving Lunard there, standing stranded.

_In Zelda's room…_

"Who were you talking to, Aaron?" Zelda asked as she slipped her nightgown off and placed it on the bed. Aaron shut the door and turned around to look at Zelda wearing only an undergarment she had slipped on.

"Lunard. He saw us holding hands. And I know he'll keep a secret." Aaron said walking over to the bed and sitting down on it as Zelda walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pink and white dress.

"What? Did you tell him, about us?" Zelda asked as she slipped on the dress and walked back over to her bed to pick up the golden shoulder plates.

Aaron leaned back to lay on the bed. "Yes. I told him. And about the baby." He said, smiling at the thought of a child, his child coming.

"Aaron! You can't go around telling people about us, especially about me being pregnant, and to Lunard, of all the people, why him!" Zelda shouted, getting one shoulder plate on and working on the other one.

"People need to know, Zelda. Might as well start with Lunard, besides he won't tell anyone, I know him. To much for my comfort…" Aaron said and laughed.

"Aaron! This isn't the time to laugh or make jokes! Lunard won't be able to keep it a secret; he never is good at doing that. I can't believe you! So, you told him everything?" Zelda said, sitting down next to him. Aaron leaned back up and hugged Zelda's shoulders.

"Yes, actually I did tell him. Live with it, Zelda." Aaron said. Zelda pushed his arm away and stomped her foot on the ground.

"How could you, Aaron! Lunard can never keep secrets. He told me earlier about his sister thinking me of a sister. And right after he told me he said not to tell her he said it because it was a secret! If he can't keep that a secret, what makes you think he can keep this a secret?" Zelda shouted, still stomping her foot on the ground, harder this time.

"Zelda. Not another argument. It'll be fine. I'm sure he'll keep it a secret. This is really important. That was not! He was very surprised at the end anyways too. He won't tell anyone, no one, of it being of such high importance. So calm down, please. For my sake, 'cause you look like your going to kill me." Aaron said, laughing at the last bit.

Zelda tried very hard not to suppress a giggle, but she didn't have much success. "I'm sorry, Aaron. But it's true; Lunard isn't good at keeping secrets. Sorry. I'm just so moody today. I don't know why." She said and sat down next to Aaron again.

"Oh I think I know why." Aaron said, wrapping his arm around her and hugging her shoulders again. "It maybe some stage or something that you have to go through. A funny stage, sometimes." Aaron laughed and hugged her again.

Zelda giggled a little and rested her head on Aaron's chest. "If only I had known sooner." She quietly said, rubbing her stomach, it had gotten bigger since she last remembered it. Aaron kissed the top of her head and rubbed her stomach as well. "Want to think up a name, Aaron?"

"Now? Little soon isn't it?" Aaron said looking at her bewildered.

"We have to be ready. Just in case… your not there." Zelda said looking up at him from his shoulder.

"Well. Then I have no idea for a name." Aaron said laughing again.

Zelda giggled again. "Relin. How about that?" she asked.

"I love it." Aaron said, and he kissed her lips lightly.


	9. Dark Secret

**Dark Secret**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Wish I did and but I do own Aaron, Lunard, Karina, Relin, Nohan, Saori, Alan, Melora, Kara, Khatiti, and everyone else.**

**SUMMARY: I don't really have to put this but I feel like putting it. Lunard found out about Zelda and Aaron and their upcoming child. Zelda and Aaron had a small argument about Lunard not able to keep it a secret. They settled down and then they decided to think up a name. Relin, the child's name would be Relin which is the name of Chapter 8. **

**I updated yesterday but I feel so anxious to carry on so I will. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Nohan shrugged. "I guess nothing was wrong. I was just so frightened. Because of those two." He said bowing his head for being so stupid. Nohan sat down in the chair again with Alan looking at him, dusting off his cape.

"What did you think was wrong?" Alan asked sitting down next to Nohan in another chair.

"Zelda has been so weird lately. Actually she acted like what my mother described to me when she was pregnant with Zelda. She said she was always moody and, well just like what Zelda's doing!" Nohan sighed and rested his head on his palm with his elbow resting on the dining table.

"Come to think of it, yes. In the few moments I've seen her, she is acting a little like my wife when she was pregnant with Saori. Do you think she's pregnant, Prince Nohan?" Alan asked thinking back to his wife that was gone somewhere, far.

"Please, just Nohan. Yes. For some reason I do. She is quite big, but the question is who made her pregnant?" Nohan said but he just shrugged

"I don't know. Say, lets go to the market place and have a few drinks, what do yah say?" Alan asked knocking his elbow at Nohan's shoulder blade.

"Why not? What could it do? Actually come to think of it. If I remember right I heard Zelda and Aaron talking down here when I was upstairs. Do you think, them?" Nohan said, standing up, making his chair fall back. "It can't be! Aaron and Zelda! Maybe that's why they always argue at each other! They act like an old married couple! Maybe they're together! Good goddess!" Nohan shouted holding his forehead.

"Settle down, Nohan. I'm sure there would be a good explanation. Lets just forget about it and go down to the pub and have a few drinks." Alan said trying to take Nohan's mind off the subject.

"But them! You have got to be kidding me! Them, both of them! That isn't right!" Nohan shouted turning around to look at Alan. "It isn't right! I mean… I don't love anybody, why does Zelda get to love somebody, and not me?" he shouted.

"Because she's older?" Alan said, feeling a little surprised on the reason why he was angry.

"It isn't fair! At least give me a girlfriend or something! Then it would be fair and I won't care what they do. I wouldn't care at all!" Nohan shouted, gritting his teeth and foolish anger.

"And I'm not your girlfriend, yet, Prince Nohan?" a soft voice said at the door. Nohan spun around and saw a woman leaning against the wall, smiling at him. The woman has long blue hair and a flimsy dress that clung to her waist but swayed at the top and bottom, blue. She had a bronze scimitar on her back as well, a present from the Gerudos.

Nohan stared at her for several moments. "Melora! What, what are you doing here? I thought you had to go to Termina to talk to Khatiti! I didn't expect to see you here. Not for a time longer." He shouted and ran up to her.

"It's good to see you too, Prince Nohan. Yes, I went to Termina to talk to Khatiti, then she decided it was best if she returned home to Gerudo Fortress, so I suggested that I'd come along on her trip, I was starting to get home sick." Melora said and giggled.

Nohan bowed slightly and pecked both of her cheeks in greeting, and then he backed away and looked at her. "You're a sight for sore eyes. So, Khatiti is coming back home, huh? I didn't expect that either. How is she doing? Is she alright?" he asked, pulverizing her with questions.

"Khatiti is fine, she's a little shaken still about Aaron, but she's fine. How is your sister? How is Link and Karina, I heard they had twins?" Melora asked, starting to pulverize him with questions.

"Link and Karina had twins, yes, they're both 17-years-old now, fine kids. Zelda's fine though I think something's not right with her." Nohan said smiling brightly because Melora was there. "Alan, this is Melora, an old friend of mine, I meet her because she was quite a thief a few years ago. Link found her and she was in jail for a while, but she helped us by giving us information about the refurbished Master Sword. We let her go and she helped the Gerudos out." He said, introducing Alan to Melora. "Melora, this is Alan, he's a friend of mine, and we were just going down to the pub for a few drinks, want to come?"

Melora smiled. "That'd be nice. I'd love to come." She said smiling.

×.×

Lunard jumped down, over the railing of the staircase and landed firmly on the ground. As hard it was trying to keep a secret, he had to, with it being so important, the last time. _Was telling Zelda that Shara had started to go crazy over guys that important to keep a secret?_ He thought to himself but shrugged and walked over to Nohan and Alan whom were talking to a woman wearing a blue dress. "Hey Nohan, I… don't need to tell you something." Lunard said, making a mental note to go up to Saori's room and let her slap him again for almost telling Nohan.

Nohan stared at him. "What?" he asked, making Lunard start to whistle.

"Oh nothing. I just thought I needed to tell you something but I didn't. But, who's that?" Lunard asked, pointing at Melora making his eyes pop a little, making Melora giggle a little.

"This is Melora she helped you get that guy with the Master Sword, I never told you about her. Melora, this is Lunard, Link's son, his sister is, and well I don't know where she is." Nohan said looking around. "Where is Shara anyways?" Lunard shrugged.

"She left home to go to Gerudo Fortress, she must be there talking to Nabooru, she likes talking to Nabooru." Lunard said leaning back a bit to stretch his stomach.

"Lunard? What a strange name. Are you named after anything?" Melora asked, raising her eyebrow.

Lunard nodded. "Actually yes. My father said that I was named after some guy he was in this trance he was in before he married my mother. Except the guy's name was Lunar but he just said Lunard instead, so that's my name. My father said that Lunar was like my future descendent or something like that. I have no idea what he meant." He said blowing some bangs out of his eyes.

"You sure do look like him, Lunard. Quite a resemblance." Melora said. Then turned back to Nohan and Alan. "I think I'll take back your offer on the pub. I need to talk to Zelda, by the way, is Aaron here?" Lunard quickly nodded. "Okay, I need to talk to him too."

"Darn. Okay, if you don't feel like going. Very well. Come on Alan, let's go." Nohan said, bowing his head and walking out followed by Alan.

"Why do you need to talk to Zelda… and… Aaron?" Lunard asked.

It was silent for a moment because Melora didn't answer, which made Lunard nervous. "I need to talk to him about Khatiti, she misses him. I think I could hook them back together again." She finally answered.

Melora started to walk away to the stairs, leaving Lunard there thinking if he should tell her about Zelda and Aaron. It was the best decision seeing that she was going to try and hook Aaron back with someone else. "Wait! You don't want to do that!" he shouted. Melora stopped and looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"And why don't I want to?" she asked, making it sound in a stupid way.

"Because… because…" Lunard started, he had to keep it a secret, but he just had to, his brain kept on screaming _you have to! _But it didn't help; he didn't want to break the promise he gave to Aaron. "because you don't know where they are. Let me take you to them." Lunard finally said and he ran up the stairs to get in front of her.

"Lead the way." Melora said and the walked up the stairs. Soon they were at the next floor that housed Zelda's room. Lunard stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Wait here." He said softly and walked up to Zelda's door. He looked around and taped on the door slightly with his knuckle. "Aaron. Someone is here to see you, she wants to talk to you about someone named Khatiti." Lunard put his ear close to the door, to his mind it sounded like Aaron was cursing and rusting around, and Zelda was giggling a little. "She wants to see Zelda too." Lunard said, lowering his voice so Melora wouldn't hear. Then he heard a thump, which meant Zelda was scrambling around too. Then he heard Aaron laugh a little then footsteps coming to the door. The knob turned and Aaron was there looking at Lunard.

Aaron stepped out and whispered thanks in Lunard's ear as he closed the door. "So you want to talk to me about Khatiti?" he asked looking over at Melora who seemed to be a little confused. Aaron grinned and leaned back to whisper in Lunard's ear again. Lunard nodded and slipped in to Zelda's room. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Khatiti, she misses you, Aaron." Melora said sadly.

Aaron didn't say anything for a long moment. "She wants me to come back, doesn't she?" he asked, making a stern voice.

"Not really. I want you to go back with her. She's sad about you leaving, and she really misses you." Melora continued in a soft voice.

"Well I can't come back to her. I can't. I got other problems." Aaron said and he turned around to go back into Zelda's room.

"Like what? You can't go back to the person you love! She loves you and misses you, show a little back!" Melora shouted, making Aaron stop.

Silence fell and Aaron stared at Zelda's door, thinking about her and the child, then his mind turned to his last beloved, Khatiti. This was not going to be good, at all. "I have someone else now. I can't return to her without breaking the other's heart." He said quietly.

"Who? Who is this other person you have? Tell me!" Melora demanded slamming her foot on the ground. "And look at me when you say it! I want to see if you're lying!"

"I have someone else, Melora." Aaron said, glancing up to look at the long hallway, then back at the door, he never wanted this to happen, if only Khatiti stayed at Termina and forgot about him. Aaron turned around. "I have… Zelda… I'm with her…." He said, staring at Melora's blue eyes.

With that Melora gasped and stared at him, putting her hand to her mouth in disbelief. "You, and… Zelda? How could you, Aaron!" Melora shouted, she had deep feelings for her friend, Khatiti they were like sisters.

"How could I what? I can't leave Zelda. I'd break her heart. And when the child is born, he won't have a father!" Aaron shouted, he didn't want anyone else to know, but this was serious he couldn't do that to Zelda, he couldn't break her heart and go with someone else and leave her behind like his father.

"Child! You can't be serious! Zelda's pregnant!" Melora shouted, far from shocked.

"Yes! It's a boy! His name is going to be Relin! I left Khatiti! I got over her, so why won't she get over me?" Aaron demanded, making his voice boom. He never wanted to shout at someone like this, it makes him mad at himself, and makes him think that he turned into his father again.

"Aaron? What's the matter?" Zelda's soft voice asked behind him.

"I'm just talking with an old friend about another old friend, Zelda, go back inside with Lunard." Aaron said, his voice still a little loud and angry.

"I think there is a deep dark secret that Aaron hasn't told you Zelda. So I suggest you stay and let him tell you what's going on." Melora said, crossing her arms.


	10. Ganon's Wrath

Ganon's Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, wish I did but I do own, Aaron, Zelda, Alan, Shara, Lunard, Melora, Nohan, and everyone else.

**Yes, I'm updating again today because I'm bored out of my mind and extremely exited with this story, I really want it to get going. So let us go!**

**SUMMARY: Nohan thinks he has come to the conclusion that Zelda and Aaron have fallen in love with each other. But when an old friend of Nohan returns home, things become confusing when she says Aaron's last beloved was returning home as well, and she wants to be with Aaron again. What will happen? What are Ganon and the imp going to do? Will Shara warn them in time? You'll know in here!**

"What's she talking about, Aaron?" Zelda asked urgently, she had no idea what was going on, but on what the woman said, she was suddenly afraid of what her answer would be.

Aaron gritted his teeth and turned around to face Zelda. "Before I had gotten my memory of us back I was with someone, a Gerudo, her name is Khatiti. She left for a land called Termina because I had left her. And now she's back and she wants me back too. I didn't realize that she would come back, I though she would get over me, like I got over her." He said and dropped his head in despair. "Melora says that she misses me. I can't go back with her you need me. That's what Kotake said."

Zelda looked at him, never had she expected this, now Aaron was in a dilemma, he probably didn't want to hurt either of they're feelings either. _And if he leaves me… Relin. _She said to herself. She had no idea what to say so she stayed silent looking at Aaron's bowed head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Zelda. I don't –"

"You don't want to hurt her feelings. I know." Zelda said, cutting into Aaron's sentence. "It's okay. I forgive you."

"Princess Zelda! Princess Zelda! It is urgent, milady!" a guard shouted from down stairs. Zelda looked at the stairs. Something was terribly wrong.

"Zelda! Aaron! Lunard! Nohan! Where are you?" Shara's voice shouted. Zelda stiffened, something was terribly wrong now. She pushed Aaron aside and dashed past Melora to the stairs.

"Shara!" Zelda shouted over the railing to the staircase. Shara turned around and saw Zelda at the staircase. She ran to the stairs and went up them. Zelda backed away as Shara got to the top. When she did she embraced Zelda into a hug. Then pushed her away and looked at everyone else.

"It's Ganon! He's back, with a friend!" Shara shouted, gasping for breath from the jog up the long staircase.

Aaron's shoulders stiffened and he glanced over. "What?" he asked Shara, demanding to know what she had said was a lie.

"Ganon… he's back… Nabooru is evacuating the Fortress; all the Gerudos are going to Lake Hylia for safety… Ganon at the Desert Colossus attacked Alicon… He told us an hour ago…" Shara swallowed down a lump in her throat breathing normally now. "We need to get out of here! I need to go and find mother and father. I need to warn them to. Where's Lunard?" she said urgently.

Aaron's eyes flashed white. It couldn't be possible, his father was returning. He never wanted this to happen, that's what you get for wishing, he had jinxed himself. "I'll find your parents, Shara. Get your brother and get out of here. Zelda…." He said, looking over at Zelda. "Get everyone in Hyrule out. Lake Hylia is the safest place."

"No. We can lure Ganondorf away from Hyrule, besides the Gerudos will fill up Lake Hylia we can't send everyone in Hyrule there. They're staying here, Aaron. And I'm coming with you." Zelda said stomping her foot in fury.

"NOT now, Zelda. You have to go to Lake Hylia, there you'll be safe!" Aaron shouted, he did not need an argument right now.

"And I'm telling you No way. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." Zelda said. Aaron bowed his head and nodded.

"Fine. Melora go to Lake Hylia, make sure everyone there is okay. Lets go." Aaron said grabbing Zelda's wrist and dashing down the stairs.

Shara nodded and flew into Zelda's room. "Lunard. Come on!" Lunard looked over, he hadn't heard a thing that was going on. "We need to get out of here." She shouted. Lunard nodded, a little puzzled and followed her out of Hyrule.

_Lon Lon Ranch…_

Karina got to the Lon Lon Ranch as fast as she could when she was there she saw Link mending a horse and noticed her coming. Karina jumped off the horse she was riding and threw herself into Link's arms. "Oh Link! He's coming back! He has come back! We're doomed!" she shouted holding tightly to Link's tunic.

"What? Who's come back? Who's come back, Karina?" Link asked, he really needed to know the answer if it frightened Karina this much.

She rubbed her face into Link's tunic and she glanced up at his blue eyes staring back down at him. "Ganon. He's come back. I can feel the arctic wind coming from Lake Hylia. He's stronger I can feel it! He's calling for me, Link! Don't let him get me again! Don't let him take me!" Karina shouted holding even tighter onto Link.

"Ganondorf? He's calling you back? He's returned?" Link asked again, he didn't want this. Of all the rotten days, why this one? Why now, in such a peaceful time? Ganondorf was expecting them not to notice, but Karina was here. No doubt the others might have found out, or not.

"He's returned! Don't let him take me back, Link! Don't let him! He has an ally he's stronger. Majora, Majora has joined on his side! He wants to take Nabooru for his own! He wants to kill Aaron and Zelda, and you! He wants me to come back; he wants to torture me for disobeying! Majora wants to kill Lunard and Shara! They want to take Hyrule for their own, again! Don't let them Link! Don't let them…." Karina shouted again and her voice weakened as she continued and she fainted in Link's arms.

Link held Karina close; she had fainted from Ganondorf's tremendous power, his newly refurbished power. "I won't let Ganondorf take you again, Karina, never." He said softly and picked her feet up to cradle her unconscious body in his arms. At that moment Zelda and Aaron, on the same horse, rode up from the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch.

Zelda slid off the saddle and so did Aaron. "Link!" Zelda shouted as she ran up. She stopped in front of him from his grim face expression. "What happened to Karina?"

"Ganondorf has returned. He's calling to Karina. She's still his slave. I need to find Lunard and Shara, they're in danger." Link said, his voice angered and his face covered in complete anger and sadness. "We need to get somewhere safe. And I need to find my children." Link said again and he walked over to the horse he was mending. Luckily the horse already had a saddle so he placed Karina on it's back and Link jumped on as well.

"Ganon's… Wrath…." Karina murmured. "Ganon's Wrath…" she continued to say. Link kicked the horse and he was off.

Zelda and Aaron stared at each for a moment and instantly Zelda was in Aaron's arms. "What'll happen to us?" Aaron held her closer to make Zelda's fright go away.

"It's okay. Ganon's returned once, and we defeated him. We can do it again." Aaron said running his hand through her long blond hair. "We'll live through this." He continued.

"I highly doubt that!" a dark voice said.

Aaron glanced up from Zelda's face to the dark figure that floated in the air. A dark figure floated in the air, in the flesh, with a dark cape flapping and Gerudo cloths similar to Aaron's. It's long nose, noticeable, and it's red evil eyes and short red hair. "Ganon…" Aaron said gritting his teeth at the figure and holding Zelda closer to him as she shuddered.

"And how it is nice to see you again… son." Ganondorf said, laughing his evil devilish laugh.

"I'm no son of yours!" Aaron shouted back, making his voice boom again.

"Oh but you are. Can't concede the truth can you? You can't stop it son, I am your father." Ganondorf said again, laughing at Aaron's furious face.

Zelda was breathing hard and fast against Aaron's chest, she was terribly frightened but Aaron comforted her, a little. For soon Ganondorf would give it up and just kill them both. _No! That won't happen, mommy! _Zelda became confused, who had said that to her. And call her 'mommy'? Could it be? Was the child, Relin, talking to her or something? _He won't! I won't let him! _Zelda shut her eyes, it had to be, the baby inside her. It was something special, it seemed. _Though he will return. _Return, so Ganondorf would return again.

She dug her face into Aaron's chest as he held her tightly. She had almost forgotten that the Power of the Goddess were with her, but they might as well been with Ganondorf as well, if he still had the Triforce of Power. But she still had the Triforce of Wisdom, which didn't help her at all. "I'll never join you, Ganon!" Aaron shouted and he lifted Zelda up a little and ran to the horse.

His laughs echoed as Aaron hoisted Zelda onto the horse and then himself. Ganondorf continued to laugh and his voice echoed as they rode away as well. "I'll find you, son and you too Zelda! I will find you!" the dark voice echoed. Zelda covered her ears to make it go away but it still echoed in her mind.

"Ganon's Wrath!" Zelda found herself shouting as she covered her ears. "Ganon's Wrath!" she shouted again and started to cry. "Ganon's Wrath…" she let her voice drown in her tears as she cried, Aaron keeping one arm on the reigns and one arm around her, she felt little comfort from it….

**At first I wanted to have Ganondorf shout, "Aaron, I am your father!" but, me being a total fan of star wars, thought now. So I didn't. But I was very tempted at doing it.**


	11. Majora's Wrath

**Majora's Wrath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda but I do own: Aaron, Nohan, Lunard, Shara, Karina, Melora, Khatiti, and everyone else.**

**SUMMARY: Ganondorf had appeared when Aaron and Zelda had arrived at Lon Lon Ranch to find Karina had fainted in Link's arms from Ganondorf's tremendous new power. As Link rode away Karina kept on murmuring, Ganon's Wrath. Zelda didn't understand what she meant and neither did Aaron but as Aaron and Ganondorf yell it out Zelda become frightened and as they ride away, far away Zelda fears Ganondorf so much that she suddenly stars murmuring Ganon's Wrath as well.**

Shara ducked under a crate in the dim darkness, for some reason the bright sun that was had faded quickly away and now darkness spread upon them. Lunard ducked under the crate with his sister as well glancing around and ducking again to see a dark figure hover over head. Shara looked around and tugged on her brother's sleeve he nodded and followed behind her as they snuck into the pub and Lunard quickly shut the door behind them.

They both looked and saw Nohan soundly sleeping on the bar counter and Alan tapping his fingers on the counter. Lunard and Shara stood up and walked over. Alan noticed them coming and he jumped off the stool he was sitting on. "So, you wanted to join us I presume?" Alan asked, smiling brightly. Lunard and Shara shook they're heads no. "Then why did you come?"

"We need to get out of here. We came to get Nohan because we're all in danger right now." Shara explained walking up and tapping Nohan on the shoulder, he jolted a little and shifted on the stool, but didn't wake up.

"He's sound asleep, I'll carry him, you two lead the way." Alan said as he hoisted Nohan's limb body onto his shoulder.

Shara nodded and walked out of the door, but Lunard stopped her and peaked outside. It was turning very dark, pitch black and the dark figure that scared him was still around, he could feel it. "We need to sneak out. I got a bad feeling about this weather." Lunard said and he opened the door a little wider. Alan, Lunard, and Shara stepped out into the dark and walked through the market plaza to the gate.

Lunard stopped as they got to the gate and he glanced around, followed by his sister who didn't have much a guess on what was wrong. "Something isn't right, Lunard. It's like it's to easy. Because of the dark sky, I suspect that Ganon would be out already." She said pointing at the sky. Shara was right, something was right, they had never encountered Ganondorf but they suspect this was the reaction that they would get. Lunard nodded an agreement as they hurried across the bridge and out into the field, Alan following close behind.

"We need to get Nohan to Lake Hylia, there he'll be safe then we can figure out how to do this." Lunard said pointing in the direction of Lake Hylia. "Alan, can you get Nohan there, you'll both be safe there." Lunard said again, Alan gave him a nod and walked off in the direction of Lunard's finger.

Shara and Lunard stood in the darkness. Shara inched close to her brother and grabbed his arm. "I'm scared, Lunard. I've got a bad feeling about all this." She said. Lunard patted his sister's head.

"I do to, Shara. Father hadn't ever told us stories about Ganon. He wanted to protect us, but I've seen sort of what Ganon's power is, in a way." Lunard said looking around and walking forward onto the road.

"That was a different matter, Lunard. Someone was doing Ganon's bidding like Mother told us she did once. We're not safe out here either. Mother had told us all those things that Father did, he might get us, Lunard." Shara said chocking on some tears.

"Stop acting like a little girl, Shara." Lunard said pulling his arm away.

"But I am a girl, Lunard!" Shara replied, hugging her elbows and glancing around.

"I know Shara, but you have to stop worrying, your 17!" Lunard shouted, hugging her.

"I know, I know! But I was never brave! You we're brave when Aunt Kotake told you to go on that quest. I was just a scared little brat." Shara shouted back, huddling with her brother.

"I know. But Father will know what to do. If it makes you feel any better, I'm a little scared too." Lunard replied.

"_And… you… have… a right… to be… scared…." _A crackling voice said. Lunard looked up but saw nothing through the darkness. Then a sound came. A sound that sounded like wooden balls clanking against each other, like someone with some thing that shook with beans inside it. The sound was so horrible it made both of them shiver. Then he appeared in front of them. A young boy with a head that looked like a mask shaped like a heart with horns coming out of the curves, and dark horrible eyes. Shara stared in dismay and, it seemed, so did Lunard. The young boy leaned forward and the mask/head shook making the horrible sound again, it shook again and again. Shara covered her ears and Lunard did too.

The shaking continued, and Shara opened her eyes a bit to see the little boy's body gone but mutating. The boy's arms turning into long vine like whips and his body turned into a mix of red, blue, dark blue, green, and black, the legs too turned into vine like whips and the arms grew another set of whips. Shara stared in horror as the thing leaned up close to her face, and shook it's head back and forth, making the sound come back, and then it jumped away and started to hop around. Shara shook her brother in till he opened his eyes as well to see the thing.

Majora slithered around; dragging the whips on the ground as he hopped around made the shaking sound. Lunard glanced around, not seeing a weapon in sight. Shara had nothing either it seemed. Majora raised a whip, aiming it at Shara, then brought it down. Shara didn't move, she was to scared to dodge it. Shara closed her eyes, waiting for the strike to come and painfully hurt her, or kill her, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw Nabooru standing in front of her, holding a silver scimitar in front of her, horizontally as she had blocked the attack. "Go! Run!" Nabooru shouted, making Lunard and Shara snap out of their confusion. "Go!" she shouted again and Lunard and Shara were off.

Nabooru grunted and threw the whip back with her weight the whip flashed back and hit Majora who pranced around again and shook his head. "Come and get me, Majora." She said, spinning the silver scimitar around and gesturing for him to come. Majora yelped and brought all the whips down on her.

×.×

A scream erupted, forcing Shara to glance back, but see nothing through the thick fog that had rolled in. Then Shara felt the tug on her sleeve from her brother, making her continue running. She glanced over at Lunard, fear in his face, as far as she could see through the darkness and the fog. "We can't leave Nabooru behind!" she shouted in protest. Then Majora's shaking sound came.

"Oh yes we can!" Lunard shouted, pulling Shara away, dashing through the darkness to nowhere known.

"_This way! Come this way! Follow me! You'll be safe in here!" _A small voice called through the darkness and Lunard just barely spotted a faint purple light in the distance, eager he followed it, reaching his arm out for any obstacles. _"Almost there! Keep following me!" _the voice called again, farther this time, but Lunard continued to follow the faint light with his hand grasped over his sister's wrist. _"In here!"_ the voice said again, in a echo and Lunard followed it.

Lunard stopped as he heard his own feet echo and he stomped his foot to hear it pounding against something hollow and wooden. _Could it be?_ He thought and continued on. Then Lunard heard the faint howl of an owl and the darkness and the fog starting to fade away as he exited the huge hollow log. Lunard glanced around, it seemed like they we're in a forest, a dense forest with thin green mist and light bugs floating around. _"Hurry! Majora won't find you here!" _the voice said getting Lunard's attention back to the object at hand. Lunard followed across a bridge with a hole in it, dropping down into the forest.

Shara had long since stopped her protest on going back so she jumped over the hole to the other side of the bridge and continued on through another huge hollow log with her brother leading the way. Then they emerged from the log, with small tweets of a bird and other glows in the forest. Shara walked up to her brother's side that was also glancing around at the area. Faint glows of many colors in balls were everywhere.

"Not the first time I've seen a person who isn't a Kokiri come in here." A child's voice said. Shara and Lunard looked over at the same time to see a boy standing next to the hollow log that they just came from, they couldn't see his eyes because they were covered in thick auburn hair that came from under a green pointed hat. The boy was wearing a green tunic with some green small shorts and little brown boots. "Then again. You two look overly familiar, like someone I once knew." The boy said.

"Your right there. They sort of look like… what was his name? I forgot." Another voice came from behind them, making Lunard and Shara jump in surprise and turn around to see someone similar to the other boy except he had his eyes shown and his cheeks puffed out and his lip out.

"Link. His name was Link, Mido." The other boy replied.

"I almost forgot about him. Though I still feel sorry for being mean to him." Mido replied back.

"Wait!" Lunard shouted, making both of the boys shut up. "You know my father?"

Mido looked at Lunard then at the exit guard. "Your father? You mean Link's your father?" he asked, disbelieving. Shara nodded. "How's that possible?"

"You always called him no fairy boy so you ought to know, Mido. Link was a Hyrulian, not a Kokiri like us." The exit guard replied, smiling happily then laughing.

"So Link _was _a Hyrulian. I didn't believe that he was. So he's your father, eh? Didn't expect that. I guess it has been a long time. The Deku Sprout already the New Great Deku Tree and all." Mido said, shaking his head. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Lunard looked at Shara. "Someone brought us here. We were under attack by someone named Majora, and Ganon's returned. So whoever it was brought us here and said it was safe." Shara said. Lunard looked at Shara, hardly believing a word she said.

"Someone brought you here, eh? SPRITE!" Mido yelled and a purple fair came floating forward towards Mido, and stopping 2 inches from his small nose. "Did you bring them here? To the Kokiri Forest?" the fairy bobbled up and down.

"Yes. I did. They were in danger. I couldn't just sit there and watch. I had to help. This was the safest place I know." Sprite replied, her wings sinking.

"Wait. We're in the Kokiri Forest. And you name is Sprite, and your name is Mido!" Lunard asked. Sprite and Mido nodded. Lunard looked at Shara. "Do you know what that means?"

"It doesn't mean anything, Lunard. We're here, and these our the people that either Mother or Father told us about." Shara said, answering his question in a different way. "I guess we'll be safe here, for starters." She said again, looking at Mido. "If you let us stay."

"Not my decision. You need to talk to the New Great Deku Tree." Mido replied and he walked away, Shara and Lunard followed him, with Sprite floating by Lunard, following as well.

**If you've read the Curst Sword Sprite was in there. And I put that she disapeared and I liked her so much I couldn't just leave her hanging so I brought her back as to save Lunard and Shara's life. Nabooru's life, thats a cliff-hanger. Please Review!**


	12. Acupuncture

Acupuncture

Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I always wonder what people would think if I wrote a disclaimer and said, yes I do own it.

**I haven't updated in a long ol' time and I am deeply sorry for that. Another thing I'm sorry for is deleting that reply a person gave me on wanting me to look at their story. And I hate myself for deleting because I haven't read their story because I forgot the name of it, stupid me. Anyways. On with it!**

"Zelda. Your staying here, in Kakariko." Aaron instructed, lifting Zelda off the horse and putting her on the ground. Aaron climbed up onto the horse and looked at her.

"WHAT? I stay here and you go out there! You can't leave me here! I'm not leaving you either!" Zelda shouted, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Kakariko is preferably the safest place. And don't worry about me. I'll be just fine." Aaron said and he pulled on the horse's reigns.

"Aaron. If you go out there into the open palms of your father I'll never speak to you again!" Zelda shouted, glaring at Aaron.

Aaron looked at Zelda for a moment and grinned. "It's better then getting yourself killed, I'd still won't be able to talk to you again." He said and kicked the horse riding away.

Zelda followed behind him but she soon stopped, giving up the chase, knowing he had made his choice. Zelda turned on her heel and started off towards the entrance to Death Mountain Path. "Be safe… I'll show him safe." She murmured as she stomped away.

Lost Woods… 

Mido looked around the area. It wasn't that large with only three other directions to go to. Though if you went through the wrong log you'd probably end up back at the beginning, but if you go through the right one you might not even know if another log was the right one and you won't know which direction to go to next. That was the Lost Woods for you. A place that got its name for a very specific reason, and the reason wasn't just from the signs that were posted at the entrance. "I think we have to go this way." Mido said finally pointing to the wide hallow log to the right.

Though it was difficult even if you've been thought he place thousands of times and practically know it like the back of your hand you could still possibly get lost if you didn't listen well to the deep echoing enchantment of the Lost Woods, which nobody could really hear. Shara looked at the log to the right of the entrance and frowned. "Do you know if that's the right one, Mido?" she asked, and Mido slapped his hands on his hips.

"Not entirely. But I know this place pretty well. Saria always went through here. I think she still maybe here." Mido said still looking at the direction he thought they were to go. "Yes, I'm sure of it. I remember. The left is another correct direction but it doesn't go on to lead us to where we need to go." He continued and he walked up to the log and through it.

Lunard stared off after Mido and shrugged at Shara. "We need to get wherever we need to get to." He said and he followed Mido through the log. Shara sighed after a long moment had passed and followed them.

When they all emerged through the log, they didn't find themselves at the beginning. They found themselves at a larger section with a deep dive in pond in front of them, and two other directions to go to: left and right.

Mido looked at the pond. "I remember this. You dive in and there's an opening of sorts at the bottom, you swim through that and it brings you up at a place with a waterfall." He said and looked in both directions. "So now we go left." He instructed and he went left, followed by Shara and Lunard…

It carried on, with Mido making the right turns and every which way… that is, in till they ran into a strange section of the Lost woods…

A large opening was un accessible because a couple of big boulders blocked it and they had two other directions, left and right that seemed to have a too much bright light at the end. Mido looked at the large boulders blocking the way that seemed like the only other way to go. "We need something to blow those boulders up. And then you guys can go on into another place, I can't follow you through there though." Mido said, pointing at the boulders.

Lunard nodded and looked around for anything that could blow up a bundle of boulders. Shara had seemed to find the answer to that before he did. The boulders exploded in seconds when they stared looking, catching Mido and Lunard totally off guard as smaller sized rocks came hurdling towards them, and dust. Mido easily dodged the rocks because of his smaller size, and Lunard had less success as he dodged the rocks trying hard to see them coming through the dust. Soon the dust started to clear and the rocks stopped coming at them.

Shara stood in front of the opening looking at it. "I remember that song…" she murmured, Lunard walked up behind her. "The song that's coming from the far end of this chasm. It sounds so familiar."

"Shara. I don't hear anything." Lunard said looking down the opening and hearing nothing but hoots of an owl.

"But I hear it. It's drumbeats. It's like such a vague memory. There were these strange people that pounded on the ground and drums. Mother had took me here once, you didn't come because you were gone, gone saving the world. Father had come here as well, sort of, he came here and didn't know we were coming. I remember this opening too!" Shara shouted with surprise. "I remember Mother had told me that the people piled rocks in the opening so nobody could enter through this area." She said, touching the wall and remembering it's feeling.

Lunard just stared at Shara and turned his attention back to the opening. "Come on Shara, stop remembering things and lets get to the other side of this opening." He said.

Shara dropped her arm and nodded. "Okay."

_Hyrule Castle…_

Link had arrived at the Castle faster then he anticipated as he dismounted from the horse and helped Karina down as well, still weak and frail from the feeling of Ganondorf's power arising. Link handed the horse over to one of the guards and stepped into the castle, it was empty as he had anticipated, looking around he spotted a soft couch and laid Karina down on it, kissing the top of her head, he backed away and headed upstairs.

As Link silently headed up the stairs he heard faint voices that made him walk more silently up. when he got close to the top he stopped and strained his ears to hear who the voices belonged to.

"They got away from me. But they won't get away from me again." A dark voice said.

"The seedlings got away from me as well. Though I was able to get Nabooru who so couragesly tried to protect them." Another voice said.

"Where is Nabooru now?" the first voice asked.

"In that room. But you will not go to her. I will not allow it. You'd get softened up." said the second.

"I will do no such thing! The thing that angers me the most is that my own son bedded Zelda!" the first voice boomed.

"You will get them soon, Ganon. I'm sure of it." the second replied. Link stood, transfixed on where he had stopped on the stairs; listening to their conversation was enough, but it being whom they were! Link remembered vaguely on the sound of their voice, the other voice was of Majora.

"I hope soon though. After what we have planned is through I can retrieve my old servant and destroy Link! Yes, I'll retrieve her back as my servant and I will punish her for disobeying me! I shall see to it myse–." Ganondorf stopped in mid-word as he turned around to look at the direction of the stairs.

"What is it, Ganon?" Majora asked, trotting up in his child form to look at the stairs as well.

"My servant isn't far way. Actually, she's in this very castle…" Ganondorf said. Link froze, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He should have been smarter then to have brought Karina with him, Ganondorf would of sensed her nearby even if she didn't want to call back to him. "And she isn't alone." Ganondorf's voice came again and Link looked up to stare right into those red, blazing, evil eyes that so were born on such an evil retched face. "Hello. Care to join us… Link?" Ganondorf said, lifting his arm a ways. Abruptly darkness fell over Link's eyes as he was knocked unconscious.

**Yes yes. I sure hope this substitutes for that long time where I didn't update. And again I'm terribly sorry and still yet angry at myself. Good-day.**


	13. Time Table

**Time Table**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I do own: Relin, Aaron, Nohan, Alan, Melora, Karina, Lunard, Shara, and everyone else.**

_**Servant of Ganon: **_

_Trembling fear of a Dark Void… _

_Call upon my name and I shant return,_

_Call upon the darkness fear lying deep,_

_Only then shall we save the darkness within._

_Trembling from a coldness of death,_

_Kallin incarte krempt, Relin…_

Karina stood, transfixed in the middle of the room with Ganondorf standing behind her with his hands behind his back. Karina was in a trance with her eyes rolled back and only white showing and some red from her veins. "Have you yet returned?" Ganondorf asked, walking up behind her, leaning his hand around her head to look at her.

"Yes." Karina answered mechanically.

_¬.¬ Death Mountain Trail…_

Huff huff. Zelda lifted herself up another small cliff and back onto the trail that had been torn apart years before. Though people still could get to Goron City… if they turned into a Goron. Zelda stopped for a moment to catch her breath as she looked up at the clear gray cloud circling around Death Mountain's peak. For years the gray cloud had circled around the Peak of Death Mountain, it was there from volcanic ash from the mountain. When it was still active the Mountain always erupted on passerby's who were headed to Goron City for trade. But now, it was no longer active, it was dormant and for long years it has never erupted, but even though that, the gray cloud of volcanic ash still yet circled around the peak. Zelda continued to stare remembering back to when the mountain had erupted, a great explosion that tore the trail apart. Making trade with the Gorons difficult.

_4 years ago…_

"Come on! We can't stay near the edge! An eruption is coming!" A man shouted holding out his hand to his wife. She promptly grabbed it and they heaved up onto the top of the cliff looking around they spotted an opening that lead deeply into the center of the mountain.

"We can't go in there, Helrn. It'll lead to the core of the mountain. We'd burn to death!" the man's wife shouted. The man nodded.

"I know. But we have nowhere else to go!" the man named Helrn shouted back to his wife. The cloud of volcanic ash floated above them, making snowflakes of ash land on their hair and clothing. They had climbed to the top of Death Mountain in rumor of a huge Goron who could craft swords.

Then the Goron got upon his feet, hidden behind a large boulder. "Erruuppttiioonn." The Goron trembled and let out a hand. Helrn lifted his wife onto the Goron's palm and he was about to get on himself when a flaming rock busted out of Death Mountain. The Goron quickly retreated his hand so as not to get burnt, but Helrn did not get on in time. The boulder fell and Helrn was nowhere to be seen. The woman screamed as the Goron hid her behind a boulder and he bundled up into his circle, flaming rocks crumbling down from his strong hide. The eruption soon stopped and the Gorons helped the woman back down to Kakariko. The trail was torn apart, making it impossible for anyone to return to the top of Death Mountain and look for any remains of the woman's husband.

_4 years later…_

Zelda shook her head, getting her attention away from the report on Death Mountain trail. She sighed and looked around. The rest of the trail was intact, unlike the entrance. She grinned and continued on.

_Gerudo Fortress…_

"Tell me, Shara. How did we end up from the Lost Woods to the Gerudo Fortress? Hmm?" Lunard asked, turning away from the putrid darkness to look at Shara.

"The song I heard. The song comes from portal ways, Mother told me. She always played the song on Father's ocarina." Shara admitted, going over to the ledge to jump down. "I always remembered it." she finished and jumped off the ledge to the next section of the Fortress.

"Why does Mother tell you everything? I saved the world! Why won't she tell me anything?" Lunard asked.

Shara stopped as she was about to jump over another ledge to the base section and she glanced over her shoulder. "You didn't save the world. Kotake assigned you to do it. Besides it wasn't all that important. So another servant of Ganon was following orders and he took the refurbished Master Sword. There was no possible way he could open the void between the light and dark world and set Ganon free." She finished and jumped over the ledge.

Lunard grunted and jumped down to follow his sister. "The world was to in danger! He could have been able to use the refurbished Master Sword to open the void and set Ganon free. So which makes me the hero!" Lunard shouted, buffing up his chest so he could look heroic.

Shara sharply turned around and punched Lunard square in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. "Your no more a hero then me. If it was so important why didn't Father do it?" she asked, but Lunard didn't have any air to answer. "You see? If you really were a hero you would of caught your breath already and answered me or you would of punched me back." She said, turning around on her heel and walking towards the entrance to the Haunted Wasteland.

Lunard caught his breath and followed Shara to the entrance.

_¬.¬ Death Mountain's peak…_

Zelda lifted herself over the ledge and rolled over onto her back breathing for air. "Shouldn't… of… climbed… so... high." She gasped, catching her breath and rolling over onto her stomach and standing up. She looked around the area. Huge black boulders littered the ground just like at the base of the cliff. The black boulders were remnants of the huge explosion four years ago. Zelda sighed and zig zagged through the rocks. She past several rocks in till she reached a medium sized opening that seemed to have been blown up by a bomb.

Zelda looked around and looked back at the opening. Soon she made up her mind and stepped through the blown up opening.

It was dark; one of the reasons was because there was no light from the opening coming into the cave. But as Zelda looked deeper inside she saw the faint glow of torches deeper inside. Zelda stepped deeper inside. As Zelda got closer the torches lit up, illuminating the room with light so she could see the stone in the middle. At first she was frightened from the stronger glow of the torches but she relaxed and finally noticed the stone in the middle of the room. Curiously Zelda stepped towards it.

"_Kest? Kest ue kallin, Zelda?"_ a faint voice asked, echoing from deeper inside the cave. Zelda halted 2 feet a way from the stone when she heard the stone, glancing around and waiting for a while. The voice didn't return so Zelda took another step towards the stone, finally noticing dark markings etched into the stone. Zelda squinted and tried to figure out what was etched into it.

_Trembling fear of a Dark Void…_

_Call upon my name and I shant return,_

_Call upon the darkness fear lying deep,_

_Only then shall we save the darkness within._

_Trembling from a coldness of death,_

_Kallin incarte krempt, Relin…_

Zelda took a step back in surprise. Relin was etched into the stone. The very name that Aaron and she had decided to give the baby. Of course it could of meant something differently to the person who etched this into the stone. Kallin incarte krempt meant nothing to Zelda, though it could have been a different language.

"'_Calling the little child, Relin.'" _The faint voice said. Zelda stepped back in surprise. _"Tast ist vast itch vays."_ Zelda looked around, not understanding a word the voice had said. _"'that is what it says.'" _The voice translated. _"Gost vepner en. Vindent in vworde; vindent in Mastir vworde." _The voice said again. Zelda looked at the stone as if that was the thing talking. _"'Go farther in. Find the sword; find the Mastir Sword…" _the voice translated again. Zelda nodded, understanding and she walked cautiously deeper into the cave.

As she got deeper Zelda could see another room lit brighter then with the room with the stone. Suddenly Zelda emerged into a large room, like a cavern, with a stained glass window with light coming out from high above, which was weird because there was no light outside. Zelda stared at the stained glass window and followed its light down to the ground to an oddly shaped stone with a piece of silver metal sticking out of it. "This is where Lunard's final battle took place, against the servant of Ganondorf who refurbished the Master Sword. Shara told me what happened." Zelda murmured taking two steps towards the stone. Then she gasped, remembering what happened in the battle. And she looked at the piece of metal sticking out of the stone. The Master Sword, with it's purple hilt and silver glittering blade, stood in front of her. Zelda took steps towards as it as she remembered what Shara had said.

"Shara told me that Lunard had killed him with the Master Sword. Slicing the sword into him and instantly he turned to stone. So this is where it has been." Zelda finished as she was closer to the small oddly shaped stone. "Once again to be drawn forth." She murmured and grabbed hold of the purple hilt. Zelda tightened her grip on it and pulled, adding her second hand to the pull. Then it nudged and Zelda almost tumbled backwards with it in her hands. Zelda stared at the Master Sword for several seconds and held it firmly in her hands. "I found it." she murmured and turned around to leave the cavern.

A cracking sound came from behind her and Zelda spun on her heel to see what it was. She gasped and dropped the sword on the ground with a clang. The arm of the stone was moving and bits of the stone were popping out. The servant of Ganondorf was turning back to life, not stone…

**Can you believe it! I was halfway done with it when Zelda was pulling out the sword and boom! The whole thing deleted on me except for Zelda's name which I was just typing in. I screamed at the top of my lungs and banged my head on the keyboard. It took me a long time to remember what had accrued and I had type it all over again. God! I'm so angry at this computer!**


	14. Trembling Fear

**Trembling Fear**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. But I do own: Aaron, Nohan, Saori, Lunard, Karina, Shara, Relin, Servant of Ganon, and everyone else!

**Can't say I've ever tried a taco… Whoops, sorry, well. Seems to me that now is the time to… Update! But I have updated recently but I most dearly want to so Freelancer can have more to read… HAHAHA!**

"_I had long since served my duty for Ganondorf. I had done as he told me to do, but I do not follow him. I yet follow the ruler of Hyrule whom are dead. So now I follow their heirs. I follow your children, my King." The Servant of Ganon said, getting to his knees and bowing is head low in front of the King of Hyrule. The King of Hyrule touched the Servant of Ganon's head and pulled on his shoulder to bring him to his feet._

"_You do not need to follow no one. For all, protect my heirs. They are dear to me, and they will be to you once they become wed and carry new heirs." The King of Hyrule said, deeply. "But for now, follow your lord, Ganondorf. I shall not harm the if you do so. Follow your lord and soon your next task will to come…"_

_Later on in the years… (I haven't decided how many)_

Bits of crumbled stone shattered to the ground as he wiggled his arm free of the Time Wielder's hold. Zelda staring in disbelief as the stone crumbled off of him. Soon his entire top part of his body was free, he shook his head, bits of crumbled stone falling out of his head, and then he moved his legs to break free. The stone broke away easily and he tumbled out, numb from hibernation he fell to the ground, wheezing. Zelda stared for a long time, not knowing what to do, but soon she cautiously stepped up to him.

"You… You're the Servant of Ganondorf." Zelda said, looking at him. The man nodded slightly and started to get up, making Zelda jump back.

He was back up on his feet, which his head bowed down, and his eyes staring at the ground. "I have yet returned, Princess Zelda." He said, bowing lowly to her.

Zelda stared at him for several seconds, him still bowing lowly to her. "Why do you bow before me? Shouldn't you to Ganondorf?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

He didn't retreat from his posture as Zelda had predicted he would. "Because I have never served Ganondorf. For long I have served the King of Hyrule. He had instructed me to do as Ganondorf wished, milady. But now, my debt is paid, and now the heir to his heir is about to be born." He finished, finally looking up at her. "Son of the Descendant of Ganondorf, and son of the Princess Zelda. Is that not what you carry?" he asked.

Zelda took a step back, her hand covering her mouth in shock. "How did you know?" she asked.

He straightened up and looked at her, his face showing in the light, dark crescents under his eyes. "Who else wouldn't have known? Though I have been sealed away by the Mastir Sword into hibernation, I still yet know when it is soon time to leave. The time when you carry a new life in side you with the son of Ganondorf as it's father. Relin. The one who is said to carry the last piece. It says so in the ancient hyrulian language written upon the walls of the Desert Colossus. I am one of those who can read the language, and the dead spirits who wonder this cavern." He explained. "My name is Adia. Maybe for long since I have been know as many names, but this is my true one that I lend to you for your keeping." He said.

Zelda stared at him in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Adia. That is my name, but I do not wish to be called as such. I wish it taken away from me and be named what your father has always called me: Servant of Ganondorf. But now I have reached my next task that the Goddess have put upon me." He replied. "I will guide you to the birth place, milady."

"What? What do you mean 'birth place'?" Zelda asked.

"I'm sorry, milady. My tongue is still fit with the ancient Hyrulian talk. I will take you to the place Relin is to be born at. Though it does not seem yet the time to give birth. Now is the time, from the power your son carries, you were able to pull the Mastir Sword out of me and bring me back here. And your son is still yet strong enough to seal Ganondorf away back into the Dark Void that he has always feared to return to." Adia said, motioning around the cavern. "Now come. But take the Mastir Sword with you. Son of Ganondorf will have to use it, you are yet due." He explained, and headed towards the corridor that led to the room with the stone.

Zelda raised an eyebrow, everything this Adia person said made no sense at all. Though he had said that he was still fit with the ancient Hyrulian talk he would try his best to make her understand. But that was still pretty difficult. She turned around and grabbed the Master Sword from the ground, following Adia as he reached the room with the sword.

¬.¬

Aaron would of never suspected to see someone lying on the ground, stiff, and looking as if dead on the ground near the drawbridge to Hyrule. But as he neared closer, he wished he hadn't. Nabooru lay on the ground, her scimitar faint in her hand upon the ground with her. "Mother!" Aaron shouted, quickly dismounting from the horse and rushing to her side. Her face was to the ground and no injuries were seen on the back. Aaron checked her neck for any motion that she was still alive. Nothing came, no beat of her heart giving him reassurance. Aaron gently flipped her over checking Nabooru's wounds. Four giant gashes appeared upon her when she lay face up. Two gashes upon her face and the blood no longer seeping out.

"It was necessary, Aaron…" a soft voice said. Aaron looked up at the drawbridge, Karina stood not to far away from him, looking down at him. Though she didn't look normal because there was no sign of her brown pupil in her eyes. "It was a necessary death." She said again.

Aaron stood up and glared at Karina. "It was not necessary! She shouldn't have died!" he spat, holding back his tears.

Karina fluttered a bit as she stood, her voice lowering as she spoke. "She was stupid to try and save Lunard and Shara, they are yet already dead with Majora chasing them. And you don't have a chance to live either, with one task already done. The world will soon cower from the darkness of Lord Ganon's Wrath!" Karina shouted.

Aaron gritted his teeth, so Karina had returned to Ganondorf's side once again. "I always knew you weren't trustworthy, Karina." He said, using her name to make her stiffen and flutter a little. "You want your own children dead! Lunard and Shara our your offspring as well! Where is Link?" Aaron demanded.

Karina faltered. "Another task was completed just a moment ago. The death of Ganon's enemy, the death of… Link…." Karina spoke, her voice faltering again. Aaron's eyes widened, Link… dead? It couldn't of been true! Not Link, the Hero of Time! Aaron gritted his teeth again and looked at the ground in disgust. But unfortunately he didn't see Karina's eyes slowly dilate back to show her brown pupil. "But there are still tasks that aren't completed yet. So Ganon's wrath has not started." She said, her voice hard and crisp. Aaron looked up at her, startled. Karina smiled and closed her eyes. "Trembling Fear of a Dark Void… Call upon my name and I shant return. The second verse has been completed. Let us finish the rest." Karina said, snapping her eyes open and running out into the field, grabbing Aaron's arm for him to follow.

¬.¬

"Needless to say… I'm surprised we aren't dead yet!" Lunard shouted, his voice echoing through the small hut that Shara and Lunard made their way to through the Haunted Wasteland.

"Will you be quiet?" Shara screamed, turning around to glare at Lunard. "I need to remember what else we have to do to get to the Desert Colossus."

"Sisters…" Lunard murmured, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Now I remember!" Shara shouted, snatching up a robe on the ground and throwing it over her cloths.

Lunard watched as she put the huge hood on and headed towards the exit. "Where are you going?" he asked, but Shara had already left. "Humf." He murmured and snatched up a robe of his own.

¬.¬

"I knew that when I came out of the stone, I would have to get on with my next task, though I didn't know what that next task would be fully." Adia explained, helping Zelda down to the bottom of the small cliff. "So I just did what I was told and followed Ganondorf, he instructed me to refurbish the Mastir Sword, so I did, again, as I was told. I took the sword and did exactly as he told me to. I went off to try and kill Link. None of you knew what I was going to do. But instead of killing Link, I failed when I was mixed up between Link's son and himself. So I attacked Link's son instead. But he got the best of me and took the sword out of my hands and put it into me." He continued, jumping over a cliff and helping Zelda over it. "So I was turned into stone by the Mastir Sword. Though before this all happened, the time when I returned to Ganondorf. I was at the Desert Colossus, which is the only place where I could contact Ganondorf. While I was there I read the inscriptions that said the thing that you might of read off that stone in the cave. There simple verses that one has to follow if Ganondorf is to return a third time." He continued.

Zelda nodded, understanding a little bit more as he carried on. "So I remembered what it so said and went to the top of Death Mountain to where me and Lunard would finally fight it out and he would defeat me. Though he completely ignored the stone when he entered the cave. I was hoping he would read it, but then again I didn't know if Ganondorf would return a third time. I used the Mastir Sword to write the inscription upon the stone and knew that someone would come upon my resting place and read it because they were curious. Then you came a long, read it, and continued onto the cavern where the Mastir Sword and me were. You pulled the Mastir Sword out of the stone that was me and I broke free because my time was coming to help bring the verses to life. So… here I am." Adia finished, stopping near the gate that led them to Kakariko.

Zelda nodded when he finished. "So the verses that were written on the stone have to come to life? How?" she asked.

"The first verse, Trembling Fear of a Dark Void… it describes Ganondorf. He fears a Dark Void, so he trembles from it, so technically that has already been completed. Now the second verse, Call upon my name and I shant return. It means to call upon someone's name and they shall return from Ganondorf's grasp. That might of already been completed and we might even know it. The third verse, Call upon the darkness fear lying deep… I'm not quite sure what that refers to, but I think it has something to do with someone's deep fear inside them, but they don't tell anyone what their afraid of." Adia explained, forcing open the gate and letting Zelda walk through it.

"So we have two verses done. The third one were not sure of and after the third one we still have three more to go." Zelda said, finally understanding the concept of the sort of riddle.

"Exactly." Adia said, closing the gates behind him. "Though I'm sure the last verse refers to your child being born. I'm not entirely sure. Do you know anyone that might have a great fear?" he asked Zelda, turning to her to look at her back.

Zelda stared off at the dark sky. "Yes… indeed I do. Nohan does. Then again, I think he does. He always acts weird, and strange when Karina, Link, or Lunard come to visit. He defiantly fears something, I'm sure of it." she said, her voice wavering a bit.

Adia looked up at the dark sky as well, then he looked at Zelda. "I don't think its Nohan who fears something, milady. I think it is you. Trembling Fear." He said, Zelda trembling a little as she looked at the sky and she looked at him. "You do…."


	15. Saving Darkness

Saving Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. But I do own: Lunard, Shara, Karina, Aaron, Melora, Saori, Relin, Adia, and everyone else. Yeah, in your faces! j/k

Now is the time to update once again! I've been itching to get this fanfic done already so I can get on with the Master Sword Returns and finish that one! So here we go! Possibly the second to last chapter!

֬֬

"_I'm not sure I understand what you mean, father." Young Zelda said, looking up at her father_, _King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule__ "What do you mean I need to keep my fear?" she demanded._

_Daphenes smiled and patted his daughter on the head. "It means fear can be a weapon. You can use it against anything." He explained, motioning out to the garden. "Beauty is a weapon, sometimes. You are beauty, Zelda. But that cannot be used as a thing for you only your fear..."_

_10 years later…_

Zelda stopped and remembered what her father had said to her 10 years ago; Adia had stopped as well and was staring at her, wondering what was wrong. "My fear…" she murmured, remembering and understand what her father meant. She turned around, holding the Master Sword high, Adia staring at her, puzzled on what was going on. Through the thick dark fog they couldn't see a thing, anything of what was in front of them, nor behind. But they could hear the faint sound approaching them slowly. The sound of wooden balls shaking in a container together, like a bowl full of beads being shaken. Zelda didn't shiver like Adia did behind her; instead she stood poised, ready for the figure to step out into view.

"I'm not afraid of you Majora!" Zelda shouted, pointing at the darkness that overwhelmed them. The sound of slashing whips came from them impacting on the ground, and Majora came in view, his whips slashing on the ground and his head tilting side by side making the horrible noise.

"You should be…" Majora harshly said, slashing the whips down on the ground, inches away from Zelda.

"I'm not afraid to fight you either." Zelda murmured, hoisting the Master Sword onto her shoulder. "Though I don't know how to use a sword. I know how to throw things." She finished, leaning back and using her weight and all her strength to throw the sword at Majora. Majora easily ducked, the Master Sword flying past him, missing him clearly.

"You missed." Majora mocked.

Zelda nodded. "I know." She said, reaching her hand out for something.

A whistling sound came from behind, making Majora turn around to see what it was. Majora couldn't see the thing hurdling towards him because of the darkness, but as the whistling came closer, he could see the faint glitter of the Master Sword's blade hurdling towards him. The Master Sword, easily gliding right through Majora's chest, flew back into Zelda's hand as she turned around and rushed to Adia's side.

"Let's go Adia. We have another verse to finish." Zelda murmured, pulling Adia away as Majora shrunk into his little boy form and fell forward, dead on the ground. And his body slowly fading away into tiny particles.

**֬****֬**

"Come on Aaron!" Karina shouted, tugging on Aaron's sleeve as he lay on the ground. "Get up!" she persisted. Aaron didn't move, instead he just looked over at Karina.

"How can you defeat Ganon now? Link's dead, he's the one who saves us from him." Aaron said, staring off to where Hyrule Castle was supposed to be through the thick fog.

"Do you have to remind me that my husband is dead? You think I don't know that? Come on! And what do you mean me? I'm not going to defeat Ganon! 'We' are!" Karina shouted, pulling Aaron farther up the hill.

"What could I possibly do? I'm just a person in love… that's it." Aaron protested, bobbing his head.

"So? Me and Link we're in love! Yet we were able to defeat Ganon! If you get up and help me then you can live on so you can see or even have your child's birth!" Karina shouted.

Aaron's eyes widened. It was true, if Ganon lived, no doubt he would kill him and possibly take the child as his own, as revenge. No, he wouldn't let that happen, not ever. Aaron stood up, almost making Karina fall backwards. "What do I need to do?" he asked.

"About time, Aaron!" Karina shouted, turning around and running down the opposite side of the hill. Aaron spun on his heel and followed Karina down the hill. As Aaron ran down he started to catch up with Karina in till they reached the base. "The next verse: 'Only then shall we save the darkness within.'." Karina said, gasping a little and catching her breath. "I think I understand what that means." She said, pointing towards a dirt red road curving to the left. "Gerudo Fortress is our next stop. And no doubt Zelda and Adia's as well." She said, running towards the split road.

Aaron ran to catch up, grabbing onto Karina's forearm to stop her. "What do you mean Zelda and Adia's next stop?" he asked.

"I mean what I mean. Zelda is coming to Gerudo Fortress so the last verse can be complete." Karina explained, grabbing onto Aaron's hand and looking at the dark tan skin on it. "Save the darkness within. You have darkness inside of you Aaron. You always had it; because of Ganon you have it. The darkness is the rage and anger you have towards him. You have to grasp that darkness, you have to use it. I understand 'why' you wouldn't want to use it, or even remember it. But it's the only way we can defeat Ganon once again, this time maybe even for good." She said, resting her hand in Aaron's. "This is where you stand. You don't stand with your father; instead you stand with your father's enemies. That is usually not the case; many would have thought the son of Ganon would be evil like him. But you aren't, you despise him, and you despise yourself because you have his blood inside you. But that can be used as a good thing.

"You did it once before." Karina continued, looking straight at Aaron's eyes. "If you don't do this… then all will be lost, you won't see the birth of your child, and I won't see my children again either." She said, sighing. "Also remember your mother, Nabooru. You have her blood too." She continued, letting go of Aaron's hand. "Now let's go." And Karina turned off towards the red dirt road towards the desert.

Aaron stood where Karina had left him, thinking about what she had just said. It was true. He did have a darkness dwelling inside of him. Darkness full of rage to Ganon, and another that was rage towards Link because he had married Karina. A rage that so wanted him to kill Karina with his bare hands. But he just couldn't, he didn't want that to be unleashed, but now… it seemed it had to be. Aaron nodded and went in the direction Karina was headed.

_Desert Colossus…_

"Keep running, Shara!" Lunard shouted, tripping in the sinking sand as they reached the huge desert colossus.

Shara forcefully pulled her feet out of the sand and tried desperately to continue on and till they got to the entrance where the sand wouldn't suck them in. "I can't! It's to strong!" she shouted over the evil laughter behind them.

Lunard was twice as strong as Shara so he was having a better time with the sinking sand; he grabbed onto Shara's arm and helped try and pull her along with him through the sand, it came with some success. Finally they got to solid ground of the colossus, laying on the ground, breathing heavily, even though Ganondorf was not to far off behind them. "We… need… to get… inside." Lunard said between gasps.

Shara nodded and got herself to her feet, as did Lunard. "We should be safe inside the colossus. But not for long." She said, wincing a bit from the reason. Lunard and Shara grabbed tightly to each other's hands and ran inside the huge colossus…

**Hope you really liked this chapter! I don't myself though. But I really hope you can't wait in till the last chapter! I sure can't wait for it to end so I can finally get on with the Master Sword Returns and finally make the Fourth story! Well, hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	16. Defeat

**Defeat**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. And right now I don't really care that I don't, I just really want to finish this chapter!**

֬****֬

"**_I don't blame you. Not in the slightest." Daphnes spoke, messing with young Nohan's blue hair. "Though you should have an honor of being named after me, Nohan." He continued, dropping his hand and walking to a window. Nohan stared at his father, gazing out into the night sky of Hyrule. _**

"_**What's the matter, Father?" Nohan asked, shuffling towards Daphnes. Though it was on small occasions that Nohan's father ever looked grave. Maybe on the most desperate times did he look like he did now. And when ever Daphnes did look like it, it always made Nohan scared and frightened, though for what reason he didn't really know himself. It was quite a habit, every now and then as well. It was as if the days of despair were coming more and more. So much, that it was as if the King of Hyrule would die soon. And no one wanted to see that day come.**_

_**Daphnes turned around and smiled warmly at Nohan, his eyes grieve and saddened. "I'm fine, Nohan. I just feel…" Daphnes said, looking out the window again. "…that my day will come soon. But don't worry; I'll be there for you in till then." He said, smiling to keep Nohan's spirits up…**_

_Desert Colossus…_

"Why do we have to die tomorrow!" Shara demanded, trembling in the damp coldness of the desert colossus.

Lunard was far from annoyed; he was cold, hungry, annoyed, hungry, cold, scared, and even more annoyed. "We won't die tomorrow, Shara! We'll be fine. I'm sure. If we hide here then Ganon won't find us." He continued, motioning to the huge room. Shara winced as she heard whistles down empty corridors.

"I don't like this place one bit, Lunard. Ganon used to be here, he created this place as a temple, the goddess made this the Spirit Temple, remember?" Shara said, jumping as she heard a crash echo through the room.

"I know. But we'll be fine; besides, our father came here when he was the Hero of Time and concurred the Spirit Temple… if you don't remember." Lunard pointed out, wincing himself from the putrid silence.

"I remember." Shara said, turning around and looking at the wide opening that led them into the colossus. "We shouldn't have come here though. I smell death… here…" Shara said, wincing at the smell of it all around them.

"Really? I don't smell anything. Listen, Shara, it's all in your head. I bet there isn't even such a smell." Lunard said, turning around to stare into Shara's ghostly face. "What's the matter, Shara?" he asked.

Shara didn't reply, instead she continued to stare at the figure hovering above them, her skin turning ghostly white in fear. Never in her life had she met the Great Ganon that her mother had once been a slave too, the one person her mother dreadfully feared would take her back. Karina had tried her best to describe the horror she had felt about being in the presence of Ganon, or staring into his evil red eyes. But no description could explain how dreadfully horrible it felt, looking into the depths of Ganon's red eyes. No word could explain it… nothing.

"So… my hand had children?" Ganon's horrible voice came, stinging Shara's spine, making her stand straight in attention, commanding her to listen to it. At first she thought she was the only one who saw Ganon, that is, in till Lunard winced from the stinging in his own spine, and he straightened up in attention. Ganon floated down, his feet lightly touching the ground and he bursting into a stride as he touched the floor, striding towards them. He stopped, studying them carefully.

"Are you or are you not Link and my Hand's offspring?" Ganon demanded. Shara shivered and she watched as Lunard shrunk down, to afraid to answer. Instead she took her step, brave just like her mother always told her to be.

"Yes. We are." Shara answered bravely, still shivering slightly as he bore down on her.

"Do you now who I refer to then? Who is my Hand?" Ganon demanded again, looking to Lunard to see if he was yet brave enough to answer. Lunard didn't answer, instead he shrunk under in fear again.

"Yes, I do. You refer to our mother, Karina, her real name, the name you stole from her." Shara answered bravely once again, feeling herself rise a little before Ganon.

"Quite correct, Shara." Ganon said, smirking. "You seem to be braver then your brother, Lunard."

"My mother said I was brave. Brave enough to take you on!" Shara shouted, taking a step out of Ganon's grasp on her.

Ganon grinned and seized Shara's throat. Shara gasped and struggled to get Ganon's hand off her throat, but he didn't let go, he just tightened his grip. "Do you think you can take me now, Shara?" Ganon asked, mockingly.

Shara's face turned red and burned as she couldn't breathe, Ganon hoisted her up into the air, increasing his hold on her. Lunard stared in horror, still in Ganon's grasp, not able to move to assist his sister as her life seeped away.

"Let her go, Ganondorf!" a voice came from the entrance; Ganon peered around Shara's head to see Zelda, Aaron, Adia, and Karina glaring at him.

"Zelda, Adia, Karina, how good to see you here to join us." Ganon said, smiling and throwing Shara to the ground. Lunard shook his head as Ganon let go of him and he rushed over to Shara's side. "I wouldn't want you to miss the death of your children, Karina. And Zelda… I would be pleased if you stayed and watched your love die before me." He said, smirking.

"No such thing will occur, Ganon!" Karina shouted, taking a step towards him.

"We know a way to defeat you, Ganondorf!" Adia shouted as well. "Because of Zelda and Aaron's love for each other we can use it to defeat you once again!"

Aaron winced and took a quick glance at Zelda; she was poised and ready for anything. The Master Sword held in front of her, her blond hair dangling in front of her in her exhaustion. In other words to him, she looked absolutely beautiful. What Adia had said was right; they were stronger together, with each other beside themselves ready to finish Ganon off. Not really afraid, Aaron knew his job in the verses that Karina had so longed talked about since he found her where Nabooru was dead. His part was to destroy his father by using his rage for him, and the rage for Karina and Link.

Karina turned around and looked at Zelda. "Give Aaron the Master Sword, Zelda." She commanded. Zelda looked at Karina, bewildered, but she still obeyed and gave the Master Sword to Aaron. Aaron took the sword and held it in his hand for several seconds, feeling the purple hilt of it. _What are you waiting for? Go! Go now!_ A voice screamed in Aaron's head.

Ganon smirked and Aaron got madder from it, he was smirking because he thought Aaron didn't have a chance against him:

_Only then shall we shall we save the darkness within._

_Trembling from a coldness of death,_

Aaron took his step; running up to Ganon who was laughing so hard he didn't notice him coming. Ganon instantly stopped laughing, and grabbed Aaron's wrist, twisted it and the Master Sword fell to the ground with a thud. Aaron winced from the pain in his wrist and was about to fall to the ground in pain when Ganon lifted his knee and kneed Aaron in the stomach. Droplets of blood came out of Aaron's mouth and his back arched from the impact, Ganon dropped his knee and quickly elbowed Aaron in the back, painfully. Aaron finally collapsed the ground, the air in his lungs knocked out.

"Aaron!" Zelda found herself shouting.

Ganon turned around and smirked at the last three. "Do you want to end like him, Zelda?" he asked.

Zelda trembled and backed away, not wanting to take that challenge. But she couldn't resist the temptation that circled around in her gut; she took a step forward instead. "I won't end up like him." She said, surprised that she spoke it.

"Let us see if that is true then." Ganon said. Zelda flinched for a moment but she walked briskly towards him.

_Hyrule Castle…_

"**_Never again." Was all Link said and he cradled her head in his palm and pulled her forward, she didn't resist when he planted his lips on hers. They stayed like that for a moment then they unlocked, a new look upon Link's face, and tears slowly streaming down her face. "Karina? Will you marry me?" he asked. _**

The fowl taste of his own blood was stuck to his mouth. It was so fowl, especially it being his own blood. Link licked his lips and spit some blood out of his mouth, getting up to his knees. He was in a wide puddle of his own blood in a dungeon. Link glanced around him, the dungeon was damp and dark, the puddle of blood was the worst, he felt fine, though it looked like he had been bleeding for quite a long time. Then the memory hit him, Ganondorf had ripped him limb from limb, killing him, though here he was now, good as new, no cuts or tears in his tunic. Link touched his chest, _never mind he wasn't even wearing a tunic to have cuts and tears in._ Link thought to himself, getting to his feet and looking for some way out.

There was no way out except up a few feet was a door, though it was quite had, and there was nothing to climb to get up to it. Link cursed under his breath and fingered the walls to see if there was a way to climb up it. There was still no way to climb up the wall, each handhold that looked perfect was to mossy to grab hold to perfectly. Link sighed and stepped away from the wall, there was no way to get out now. Link sighed again and sat down on the hard ground. No possible way to escape.

"_Tehe. Don't give up now. Can't possibly give up now can you, oh lord?"_ a shiver voice asked, giggling a little. Link jumped and flipped around.

"Who are you?" Link demanded as he stared at a girl behind him.

"_Tehe. Your funny, oh lord. Very funny. I'm Den, remember?"_ the girl answered.

Link stared in disbelief, remember the time when Ganondorf had returned and he became cursed by the Curst Sword.The name was so close to a person he had met while he was curst and put into a different time. "Den?" he asked. "Den is that you?"

"_Yes. It's me Den. It has been some time. My ancestor died in this very dungeon that you are in right now. She died full of revenge in mind. I can't tell you everything, but her spirit rests around here. She healed you so you aren't dead. Remember that. She died full of revenge, which is the crucial part. She died full of revenge to the people who had put her in this dungeon. But she was never able to take that revenge. Nobody has had as much revenge as she did."_ Den explained. _"That's all I can say now. I have to go now. Keep what I said in mind, Lunar."_

_Desert Colossus…_

Zelda fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Ganon laughed, his hands on his hips, laughing mockingly. "I can't believe you even tried Zelda!" Ganon shouted, laughing again. Zelda wasn't the only one down this time, Adia laid on the ground motionless along with Karina also on the ground motionless. "HA! Who is going to die now?" Ganon mocked.

Lunard flinched and shuffled away on his knees far away from Ganon who approached him. "I won't hurt you, Lunard, much." Ganon said, grabbing hold of Lunard's shoulder and smashing him into the wall. Lunard's limb body slipped out of Ganon's fingers and onto the ground, but he wasn't done with him yet. Ganon reached down, seizing Lunard's hair and pulling him to his feet; Ganon smirked and smashed Lunard's head into the wall. Ganon let go of his grip on Lunard's head and he tumbled to the ground.

Aaron flinched, feeling his dislocated shoulder near where Ganon had stepped on him when he tried to get up. He grunted, he must've not used any of the darkness within him because he wasn't doing well at all. Aaron hoisted himself up with his good arm and forcefully moved his right shoulder with his hand, several cracks in shots of pain came, but Aaron ignored it and felt his shoulder snap back into place. Aaron shook his head, getting the fog of pain out of his eyes and getting to his feet.

Ganon turned around and saw Aaron get to his feet, though he didn't yet notice that Ganon had saw him. Ganon quietly walked up behind Aaron as he eyed the Master Sword 20 feet away from him on the ground. With one swift movement Ganon placed both of his elbows on Aaron's shoulder, getting a firm grip on Aaron's head with Ganon's forearms. Ganon heaved, and forcefully tilted Aaron's head in an impossible movement. Aaron's neck snapped and he fell to the ground. Ganon smiled, and looked at Aaron. "Brave, Aaron. But not smart enough to use that bravery." Ganon mocked, stepping over Aaron's body towards the Master Sword. "I bet you couldn't even use it." Ganon said, motioning to the sword.

Aaron grunted, twisting his neck back into place and getting to his knees. "I can use it because of the verse." Aaron murmured.

Ganon leaned forward, cupping his ear. "What was that? I'm sorry I can't hear your voice, it's to weak." He mocked, kneeing Aaron in the face. Ganon laughed and pulled on Aaron's hair, hoisting him to his feet to look at him eye level. "I'm surprised at you. I thought, a son of mine, would be stronger then this. Guess I was wrong. I don't think I'll even take your child." He said. Aaron flinched, Ganon was thinking of taking Relin from him. "But where would the fun in not taking your child be? I'll take the child for the fun of it." Ganon mocked, laughing.

Aaron's eyes flashed red, rage and anger bubbling inside him. There was no possible way he would ever let that happen. Aaron waited in till Ganon let go of his hair and was going to hit him to make his move. And Ganon did just that, he let go of Aaron and backed up so he could punch him in the stomach. Aaron swallowed hard, using the quick moment to make his move; Aaron ducked down, his forearms covering his head, Ganon's fist hitting his arms. Aaron winced at the pain for a moment but quickly ignored it and rammed into Ganon's stomach in return. Ganon grunted, both of them falling backwards from the impact.

Aaron shook away the dizziness of ramming his head into something, shakily, Aaron got off of Ganon who was quickly regaining his composure and getting up. Aaron flipped around, grabbing hold of the hilt of the Master Sword, seizing it and flipping around onto his back, aiming the Master Sword quickly as Ganon came down on him. Aaron took his chance as Ganon was vulnerable at one possible spot; Aaron heaved and sliced the Master Sword into Ganon.

Ganon winced as the Master Sword slid further into him as he fell to the ground, the Master Sword piercing into him just below the ribs. Aaron flipped over, rolling on the ground as Ganon collapsed on the ground, the Master Sword's blade tip sticking out of his back. Aaron breathed heavily, waiting for any sign to show him that Ganon was finally dead, again. Then it happened, slowly Ganon faded away into tiny particles sinking back into the void between the Light and Dark World. Aaron heaved a sigh and pulled himself over to Zelda's side.

"Zelda." Aaron whispered into her ear. Zelda stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Aaron?" Zelda murmured, staring through the haziness of unconsciousness to see Aaron's hazy face.

"I'm right here Zelda. It's over. Ganon's dead." Aaron whispered, Zelda propped up onto her elbow and looked at him.

"It is?" Zelda asked. Aaron nodded and they embraced. Zelda streaming tears over her face.

Karina stirred soon and so did Adia. "Is it over?" Adia asked, looking around the room, with no sight of Ganondorf he sighed, and sank back to the ground.

Karina ignored Adia's remark and crawled over to Shara. "Mother?" came Shara's hushed voice.

"Right here Shara. Right here." Karina whispered, grasping Shara's hand.

"I'm fine. Check on Lunard." Shara replied. Karina nodded and crawled over to Lunard next.

"Lunard? Lunard are you alright?" Karina asked, touching Lunard's forehead. Lunard stirred a bit.

"Mom. I can't feel my arm." Lunard said wincing a bit from pain.

"You'll be alright, Lunard. Let's get out of here." Karina whispered, getting up to her feet and helping Lunard up as well.

Aaron and Zelda stood up, Shara and Adia stood up, and Karina and Lunard stood up. _All of them were still alive. Everyone… except for one person…_Aaron thought, thinking about Nabooru lying near the drawbridge to Hyrule, dead. _Unless…_Aaron thought again, everyone in this room was alive, so why not she too? Aaron smiled, wrapping his arm around Zelda's shoulders, making her jump in surprise. "Everything's turning back to normal now." He murmured, resting his hand on her bulging belly. "Everything…"

**HAHAHA! It's done. Ganondorf is dead. And an Epilogue is soon to be made, and then… THE END! And you'll have to wait or read The Master Sword Returns to past the time for the next story to come along and shock us all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please Review!**


	17. Epilogue

**Endings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. But I do own: Aaron, Lunard, Shara, Relin, Karina, Melora, Alan, Saori, and everyone else.**

**This time I don't feel like waiting for people to finally review and then updating. I just want to get this stupid thing over with! So let us finish it finally…**

_3days later…_ _Hyrule Castle…_

"I'm sorry. I just got to say it again, Saori. You look beautiful." Lunard admitted, throwing his hands to his sides. Saori turned around and looked at Lunard wide-eyed. Lunard had spoken that once before, and she had slapped him for it. But this time, she just looked at him, not wanting to slap him now. Instead of slapping him she smiled and walked up to Lunard. Lunard flinched. "Are you going to slap me now?" he asked.

Saori smiled and she grabbed Lunard's tunic, pulling him down towards her and kissing him on the lips. After two seconds Saori let go of him, stepped back, smiled, and walked away fancy like. Lunard's eyes widened and he turned around to watch her walk away, gawking at her.

"I saw that, Lunard!" came a voice behind him. Lunard wheeled around and looked at his twin sister who was jumping around and pointing at him, laughing. "I saw that! You little lover!" she shouted, laughing again.

"You tell dad and I'll kill you!" Lunard shouted.

"Like I can hold that back! I'm going to tell Mother and Father!" Shara laughed, turning around instantly and running flat into Karina. "Ah! Mother!" she squealed.

"Tell us what?" Link asked, stepping up behind Karina.

Shara grinned and glanced over at Lunard who shook his head urgently. She smirked and looked back to Karina. "Lunard just kissed someone! He kissed Saori!" Shara shouted, laughing.

"About time. I was wondering when, thank you Shara." Karina said, smiling, and hugging her daughter.

Lunard stared for a long time, the thought of his parents getting ticked off flying past him. "You're not angry?" he asked.

"Of course not! Why would we be angry? Your 17-years-old you should have kissed someone long ago!" Link shouted, throwing his arm over Lunard's shoulders.

"I just thought… I mean… I didn't know when you'd let me have a girlfriend…" Lunard admitted.

Link laughed and buried his knuckles into Lunard's chest that were quite tough from him exercising so much. "Listen here; I married your mother when I was seventeen!" Link shouted, laughing a bit from the look on Lunard's face.

"I know, sort of. But you had nobody to stop you." Lunard said, punching Link in the chest.

"Doesn't matter, Lunard. Aaron could of stopped them from marrying each other… and we wouldn't even exist." Shara said, smiling and hugging Karina again.

Lunard nodded and bowed his head. "Your right, fine… by the ways… Where is Aaron and Zelda?" Lunard asked, glancing around but seeing no sign of them.

Karina's face saddened. "Upstairs. Talking, Adia said that Zelda would have to give birth early. Did you know about them, Lunard?" she asked, turning to look at her son.

Lunard flinched and nodded. "Yes, I did. But Aaron made me swear not to tell anyone. He told me that Zelda was pregnant and yeah… I guess everyone knows now… At least it wasn't my fault, that's all I'm glad for." He said, pulling of a chair and slumping down on it.

"Well… I hope all goes well, for once I care for Aaron for once." Link said, taking a chair of his own and sitting on it. "As for you Lunard…" Link noted, looking over at Lunard. "You're getting older and I expect you to marry someone or get engaged before you get them pregnant! That's what I did." Link said, smiling a bit.

Lunard grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the bump that Ganondorf made from throwing him into the walls there, Lunard winced from touching it and looked at Karina. Karina was smiling sweetly again, possibly thinking back to the day that they had first met, she had told the story to Shara and him because Link never told them about his past. Lunard smiled and remembered what his mother had said about them first meeting, Karina knew who Link was but Link didn't know who Karina was, especially when Karina had made up a fake name because she didn't know her real one. Lunard closed his eyes, dozing off into sleep from the memory.

Karina sighed as she started to hear Lunard snore. "Best you two go back home, Shara. Me and your father will stay here, okay?" she asked, looking to Shara. Shara nodded and nudged Lunard for him to wake up. Lunard nodded and stood up, sulking out of the room. Karina smiled and walked up to Link, taking a sit on his lap. "Remember when we first met?" she asked, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I try to forget." Link said, wrapping his arms around Karina's waist, pulling her closer to him.

Karina sighed and rested her head on Link's chest. "You want to forget everything don't you? I didn't want to believe you were dead." She said, rubbing her cheek into his tunic. "I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again, Link." She murmured.

Link smiled and ran his hand down her long brunette hair. "I'm alright, I'm right here, Karina." He whispered into her ear. "I was afraid I would never see you again. Every time I have that nightmare I was afraid that you would die and so would Lunard and Shara. And that nightmare almost came true, but you're still alive, and that I'm thankful for." Link whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I know." Karina said, looking up at Link from his chest and instantly buried her face into his tunic again. "Don't leave me again, promise?" she asked.

Link smiled and kept on combing Karina's luscious hair with his hand. "I won't. I promise." He said, and Karina fell asleep against his chest.

_In Zelda's room…_

Aaron held Zelda's hand, smiling at her as she looked at him through those sky blue eyes of hers. "Adia said you had give birth early but he also told me something else." Aaron said, still trying to hold his smile.

Zelda tilted her head a bit and looked at Aaron, puzzled. "What else did he say?" she asked, seeing a hint of sadness in his eyes.

Aaron bowed his head and leaned over, kissing Zelda on the forehead. "We can't stay here. We can't stay here with him." He said.

Zelda looked at Aaron, horrified by his words, did he mean to leave Relin here, and they leave so as not to raise him? "What do you mean 'we can't stay here'?" she demanded.

"I mean what I mean. We can't stay here. Adia told me we had to leave Relin here with Link and Karina. They'll take care of him, I'm sure of it! We'll have to go off somewhere else, Adia said he'd take us to where ever we had to go and we'd stay there, live there in till we could return." Aaron said, grasping Zelda's hand again.

"We can't! There is no way I'm leaving!" Zelda shouted, pulling her hand out of his. "This is my home."

"I know that, Zelda!" Aaron boomed, but quickly redrew from Zelda's shrunken face. "I know this is your home and you don't want to leave you… our son here and let someone else raise him. But Relin is special; he has Ganon's blood and your blood, which is something quite rare. We _have_ to leave, Zelda. I don't want to and I'm positive you don't want to also, but we _have_ to." Aaron said, grabbing Zelda's hand again.

Zelda looked at Aaron for several seconds, moving her hand over to her bulging belly. "Alright! We'll leave!" Zelda shouted, feeling tears form and letting them come, bursting into tears. Aaron looked helplessly at Zelda and kissed her on the forehead again, letting her hold onto him closely.

"Our child will help Hyrule. He'll be special in different ways. And we will see him again, I promise." Aaron whispered into Zelda's ear, holding her closely to him. Zelda let go of Aaron and wiped away her tears, and stopped, feeling a little painful hit coming from her stomach.

"Get Adia, it's time." Zelda commanded, Aaron looked at her for a quick moment and nodded, leaving the room to go fetch Adia to help with the labor. "I won't be able to welcome you into this world. But I'm sure Link, Karina, Lunard, and Shara will do that for me… Relin…" Zelda said, rubbing her belly as she felt another hard kick. "It's time."

**And so ends The Legend of Zelda: A New Hero… Okay, Epilogue rules are to try and make people understand about everything. So, the New Hero that arrived and ties into the title is Zelda and Aaron. Because it's usually Link who does all the saving and in the Master Sword returns Lunard saved the day, sort of. So I decided to make Zelda and Aaron the New Heroes of the story. So yeah, I really hope you enjoyed this story and I can't wait to see your faces when the next story comes out! That is… the next story will arrive after I finished the second book to the series, yes. I really hope you all enjoyed it and please review for this final, sort of cliff hanger, chapter! TTFN! Tune in next time for the grand sequal to the story! The Legend of Zelda: (I'm not going to tell you, and the reason is not because I can think up a title, I already know the title. But I won't tell you because I like to make people think. ). Well good day, my friends!**


End file.
